Kifus
by Tigrou19
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes indépendantes les unes des autres - Tous pairings, tous ratings, toutes situations - Kifu n 24 : Ochi, Akari, et une conséquence assez inattendue à leurs rencontres...
1. Pierres de handicap - Mitani & Kaneko

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Pierres de handicap

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Mitani x Kaneko, très léger. Parce que c'était vraiment _trop_ tentant.

**Note :** Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'obstine à commencer ce genre de recueil alors que j'ai d'autres fictions qui attendent que ma muse revienne… C'est désespérant. Mais bon, au moins, ça m'occupe, et ça sort de ma tête… Pairing assez rare sur le fandom, mais que j'adore ! Le titre n'est pas en relation avec le texte mais fait référence à la fin de l'épisode #27, où Kaneko harcèle presque Mitani pour jouer contre elle avec trois pierres de handicap… Voilà. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture…

-

_**

* * *

xXx Pierres de handicap xXx

* * *

**_

-

Mitani Yuki avait toujours abordé le Go comme étant un gagne pain bien juteux. Oh, bien entendu, il adorait y jouer. Cependant, mêler l'utile à l'agréable était tellement mieux… N'est-ce pas ?

Au début, il s'agissait de parties sans conséquence dans un club de la ville. Et puis, il s'était amélioré, et avait commencé à gagner plus de parties. Parfois contre des joueurs assez faibles, parfois contre des joueurs plus expérimentés que lui. Dans ces cas-là, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et la fierté l'envahissait.

Puis il avait été entraîné dans ce stupide système de pari. Cela avait duré un petit moment, pendant lequel Mitani s'était rempli les poches. Puis il l'avait rencontré ; ce garçon. Et ce fut la dégringolade.

Pire que tout, il s'était fait enrôlé de force dans le club de Go de Hazé par ce même élève afin qu'ils puissent participer aux tournois interscolaires. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait rechigné en bougonnant… Néanmoins, il y était allé. Et ils avaient perdu.

Ce jour-là, Mitani s'était muettement promis qu'un jour, il réussirait à battre le capitaine de Kaïo. Alors il avait fourni de nombreux efforts, épaulé par Akari et les autres membres du club… Avant d'être brutalement remis à sa place par celui qui l'avait traîné jusque là.

Shindô. Shindô et son désir égoïste de vouloir poursuivre Akira Toya. Shindô et sa lubie de devenir Inseï, ce qui le priverait définitivement de pouvoir participer aux tournois autres que ceux prévus spécifiquement pour les Inseï.

Ca avait la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Fou de rage, Mitani avait serré les dents et avait joué en silence, et avait perdu avant de quitter amèrement le club. Le plus surprenant, dans tout ceci, était qu'il s'était malgré tout attaché à tout ce petit monde.

Bien que peu enclin à jouer en apparence et assez froid dans ses relations, Mitani aimait retrouver Akari et les autres à la fin des cours pour se détendre devant un Goban. Surtout depuis qu'_elle_ était arrivée.

La première fois, Mitani avait été sceptique. La fille débarquait du club de volley, elle ne savait donc probablement pas jouer. Le plus énervant chez elle était son assurance mal placée. Oui… Kaneko était surement la fille la plus irritante qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Cependant, son assurance était justifiée : après lui, elle était la meilleure, dans ce fichu club.

Et puis… Elle était la seule à agir naturellement, avec lui. Provocation, fierté, insinuations mal placées mais qui néanmoins faisaient mouche à chaque fois. Elle savait lui tenir tête, sans aucun soute, et il adorait ça.

Avec un fin sourire, Mitani observa sa camarade passer la porte de la salle de chimie. Oui… Kaneko était vraiment quelqu'un pour lui, se dit-il, avant de se reprendre en rougissant brusquement. La jeune lui jeta un regard interrogatif, auquel il répondit par un sourire confiant.

« Prête à jouer ? », ricana-t-il.

« Tu ferais bien de t'accrocher. », répliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, fière. « Je me suis entraînée ; tu vas souffrir. »

C'était certain. Définitivement quelqu'un pour lui.

-

* * *

Mardi 16 Février – 15 h 10.


	2. Rivalité mal placée - Akari & Akira

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Rivalité mal placée.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Akari, Akira et Hikaru. Parce que c'est comme ça que je vois leur relation.

**Note :** Bien… Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais traiter ce sujet sans jamais en avoir la motivation. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je termine pour la deuxième fois le visionnage d'Hikaru no Go, je me lance… J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

-

_**  


* * *

xXx Rivalité mal placée xXx

* * *

**_

-

Quelque part, Akari avait toujours espéré qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et elle pouvait se vanter de le connaître à peu près mieux que personne, et puis… Il y avait ce petit truc en elle, à chaque qu'elle posait les yeux sur Hikaru. C'était comme… Un sentiment de fierté. Son regard s'adoucissait, elle se sentait bien et elle se mettait à sourire bêtement.

Akari avait toujours apprécié les longs après-midis passés avec son ami. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, leur amitié était solide et le garçon revenait à chaque fois vers elle. Ils riaient, s'amusaient, étudiaient ensemble. Même si Hikaru passait son temps à lui rabâcher qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien, Akari était heureuse, car il restait auprès d'elle et que cela lui suffisait.

Enfin, ça… C'était avant ce fameux jour. Hikaru, privé d'argent de poche suite à une mauvaise note en Histoire, était allé fouiller dans le grenier de son grand père et avait trouvé un Goban ancien. Tout avait dérapé, à partir de ce moment-là.

Il était allé dans un club de Go, et avait rencontré un garçon. Avait commencé à prendre des cours avec un professeur. Avait rejoint Tsutsui au club du collège. Mince, il s'était même mis à avoir de bonnes notes en Histoire et à ne plus rien faire en sport ! Akari n'avait pas compris…

Son Hikaru avait changé, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Dès lors, il avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle. De plus en plus, elle avait senti leur lien s'effilocher, alors elle avait réagi : elle s'était mise au Go aussi, dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné… Non.

Hikaru avait émis, quelques temps plus tard, le souhait de devenir Inseï. A ce moment-là, Akari avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Hikaru était trop obsédé par _lui_. Akira Toya. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner la partie qu'elle avait symboliquement engagée contre lui. Elle s'était crue assez maligne et expérimentée, il lui avait démontré qu'elle n'avait pas les reins assez solides. Pas encore.

Alors, Akari avait fait la seule chose qui lui restait encore possible…

« J'abandonne… », avait-elle murmuré. Puis : « Prends bien soin de lui. »

-

* * *

Vendredi 19 Février – 19 h 20.


	3. L'homme qu'il est devenu - Akira & Hikar

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **L'homme qu'il est devenu.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Harumi Ichikawa (la receptionniste du club de Toya Koyo), Akira et Hikaru.

x

* * *

**_xXx L'homme qu'il est devenu xXx_**

* * *

x

« Mais t'es franchement crétin ou quoi ? », hurla Akira Toya à son adversaire, le visage rouge, en se levant brusquement et en faisant sursauter Harumi Ichikawa.

La jeune femme soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage. C'était chaque fois pareil, de toute façon, elle devait simplement se faire une raison… Le club n'était jamais calme quand Akira Toya et Hikaru Shindô venaient jouer une partie. Ca finissait toujours par tourner à la bagarre et aux cris, quoiqu'elle puisse tenter pour calmer le jeu.

« Mais va te faire voir ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! », répliqua d'ailleurs Shindô, plein de verve. « Je te rappelle que _je t'ai battu_, la dernière fois ! »

Si possible, le visage d'Akira devint encore plus rouge et Harumi vit le garçon serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. C'était mauvais signe mais, malgré tout, la jeune femme s'appuya sur le comptoir devant elle, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Akira Toya aussi… Vivant. Elle le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, son père l'ayant amené très tôt au club. Il avait toujours été tout en réserve, bienséance et calme. Il était un jeune garçon respectueux de ses aînés, bien élevé et n'ayant jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il avait également fait preuve d'une infinie patience avec les clients les plus longs à enregistrer son savoir, comme tout excellent professeur l'aurait été.

Mais ça avait justement été ça, le problème. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait agi comme le plus assagi des adultes, ne laissant aucune place à l'enfant, puis à l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Et ça avait duré, jusqu'à ce que ce garçon à moitié blond ne débarque dans le club de Toya Koyo.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait semé le trouble en Akira, réveillant en lui une rage de vaincre qui n'avait jamais semblée aussi… Dévastatrice. Harumi avait observé Akira Toya s'ouvrir aux gens – s'ouvrir _au monde_ – et devenir un jeune garçon fier et encore plus déterminé que jamais. Elle l'avait vu sortir de son cocon pour devenir un magnifique papillon brûlant d'un feu ardent.

Elle l'avait vu devenir le jeune homme qu'il était, tout ça grâce au contact de Hikaru Shindô. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute.

« C'est bien parce que je t'ai laissé gagner, _pauvre tache_ ! », cria Akira, hors de lui après la remarque de son adversaire.

Le sourire de Harumi s'agrandit encore plus. Certes, le club dont elle avait la responsabilité devenait le pire des endroits où se trouver lorsque Shindô et Toya fils disputaient une partie, mais elle n'aurait jamais voulu se trouver ailleurs à ce moment-là.

x

* * *

Mercredi 16 Mai - 22 h 00.


	4. La passion d'une jeune fille - Waya

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** La passion d'une jeune fille.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Waya, Shigeo Morishita (son maître de Go) et Shigeko Morishita (sa fille).

x

* * *

_**xXx La passion d'une jeune fille xXx**_

* * *

x

Waya Yoshitaka avait une passion, dans la vie : le Go. Shigeko Morishita, elle, ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule chose : Waya Yoshitaka.

Aussi, l'équation était simple : elle n'avait aucune chance avec le garçon si elle n'apprenait pas à jouer au Go. Et même avec ça, ce serait difficile parce qu'il pouvait s'avérer _profondément aveugle_, parfois. Mais elle était déterminée, aussi lui demanda-t-elle, un soir, de lui donner des cours particuliers.

« Quoi ? », répondit-il bêtement. « Moi ? »

« Ben oui, toi. », fit-elle en haussant les épaules et en roulant les yeux. « Qui d'autre ? Je ne vais pas demander à Papa, il est nul comme professeur. »

Shigeo Morishita, derrière eux, voulut hurler à la trahison filiale mais laissa couler : de toute façon, il avait déjà essayé de lui apprendre, et ça s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Il s'en mordait encore les doigts : lui, un joueur professionnel, n'avait réussi à intéresser _aucun_ de ses enfants à ce merveilleux sport !

« Bah… Oui, si tu veux… », obtint-elle donc de Waya en jubilant intérieurement.

Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient donc pour deux heures de cours dispensées dans une atmosphère studieuse, très loin de plaire à Morishita père. Sa fille n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour le noble art qu'était le Go et, subitement, elle se mettait à y exceller.

L'homme n'était pas stupide : il savait que la soif d'apprendre de son enfant était motivée par quelque chose de bien plus profond, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à voir sa fille lui échapper, pas déjà, alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Et ce grand nigaud de Waya qui ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle le draguait ! Et pourtant, elle n'était pas très discrète…

« J'ai enfin gagné ! », s'écria Shigeko, un sourire sur son visage, des étoiles pétillant dans les yeux, en sautant au cou de Waya qui s'empourpra immédiatement. « Waya, merci, merci, merci ! T'es vraiment un prof génial, _je t'adore_ ! »

Mais… A côté de tout ceci, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire éblouir autant le visage de son enfant. Alors, s'il devait faire ce compromis, il le ferait très certainement, pour Shigeko.

Au bout d'un certain temps.

Des années, surement.

x

* * *

Mercredi 16 Mai - 22 h 30.


	5. Tomber pour mieux se relever - Nase & Fu

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Tomber pour mieux se relever.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Asumi Nase, Yûta Fukui.

* * *

_**xXx Tomber pour mieux se relever xXx**_

* * *

x

Asumi Nase soupira. Son petit-ami – désormais _ancien_ petit-ami – venait tout juste de quitter le café dans lequel ils s'étaient installés afin de discuter. La jeune fille s'était bien doutée du sujet que le garçon souhaitait aborder, mais elle avait espéré que peut-être elle s'était trompée…

Elle avait vu juste.

Naoyuki – c'était le prénom du garçon – avait mis fin à plus d'un an de relation à quelques jours de son anniversaire. Il avait mis en avant le fait que la jeune fille le délaissait totalement au profit de son jeu idiot – il avait osé insulter le Go ! – et qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Asumi grimaça. Naoyuki n'avait jamais bien pris son amour pour le Go, ni les nombreuses heures qu'elle passait dans les tournois ou avec les autres Insei. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus comme les autres filles, lui avait-il dit.

Un sentiment de rage enfla en elle alors qu'elle payait sa consommation. Elle avait passé un an avec lui. Elle avait enduré tous ces coups de tête et ses lubies et il venait de la plaquer à cause de sa passion ? Ridicule. Il ne la méritait pas, voilà tout…

Asumi se mit à déambuler dans les rues de la ville, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait de toute façon, elle s'en moquait.

« Nase ? », l'interpella une voix, et alors la jeune fille releva la tête.

Elle posa les yeux sur Yûta Fukui, qui l'observait avec une expression inquiète.

« Ca va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Asumi se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le jeune garçon, de quatre ans son aîné, se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit tranquillement la main afin de l'entraîner entre les passants. Nase ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais se laissa faire, contente d'avoir trouvé un ami.

Il s'avéra qu'il la guidât jusqu'à la Nihon Ki In. Elle voulut demander pourquoi, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer, mais ses paroles moururent instantanément dans sa bouche. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva devant un Goban à disputer une partie sans aucun entrain ça avait cependant le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit.

« Naoyuki est un crétin. », déclara spontanément Fukui, au bout de quelques minutes.

Nase releva brusquement la tête, incertaine d'avoir mal entendu.

« Comment… ? »

« Je l'ai vu en compagnie d'une autre fille. », expliqua posément le garçon. « C'est un crétin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de perdre. »

« Je… »

Mais la jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de se mettre à pleurer. En face d'elle, Fukui se leva et vint s'assoir à ses côtés, posant une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. », fit-il simplement.

Asumi ne dit rien, laissant libre court à ses émotions, tandis que le garçon frottait doucement son dos.

A défaut d'avoir perdu un petit copain, Nase se dit qu'elle avait de véritables amis. Et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde.

x

* * *

Jeudi 17 Mai - 19 h 15.


	6. Un but à atteindre - Su-Yong & Hikaru

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Un but à atteindre.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Su-Yong Hong (Insei coréen que Hikaru bat dans un club en ville), ses parents, allusions à Hikaru.

x

* * *

_**xXx Un but à atteindre xXx**_

* * *

__x

Su-Yong Hong n'avait commencé à jouer au Go que pour faire plaisir à ses parents, qui trouvaient qu'il était un peu trop renfermé sur lui-même. Lui-même n'en avait rien à faire et y allait à reculons, blasé. Il s'était rapidement avéré qu'il était très doué pour ce jeu, cependant, et le garçon avait commencé à prendre goût au jeu, prenant chaque partie disputée comme un défi personnel.

C'était certainement dû au fait qu'il progressait énormément et en très peu de temps, s'étaient dit ses parents. Su-Yong paraissait plus ouvert, plus souriant. Il commençait à aller vers les autres, à prendre en assurance, sous le regard bienveillant de ses enseignants. Il montait dans le classement, écartant quiconque se trouvant sur son passage, gravissant les classes avec une aisance que ses aînés lui enviaient.

Il se heurta malgré toute sa bonne volonté à un obstacle. Kim Jun-Seung, petite fille de dix ans semblant tout à fait inoffensive, avait fait voler en éclats sa si solide détermination de devenir toujours plus fort en le battant d'un point et demi seulement. Ses professeurs et ses parents eurent beau le réconforter à ce sujet, lui rappelant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa _première_ défaite depuis qu'il se trouvait à l'Institut de Go et essayant de le motiver, rien n'y fit.

Su-Yong sembla se démoraliser d'un seul coup et ne put qu'enchaîner défaite sur défaite par la suite. Il chuta dans le classement, perdant sa place, le respect et l'estime des autres Insei coréens

En désespoir de cause, les parents du garçon décidèrent qu'un grand bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien et l'envoyèrent pour les vacances chez son oncle habitant au Japon. Ils prièrent chaque jour afin que leur enfant leur revienne en forme et aussi joyeux qu'il avait pu l'être à l'Institut.

Et leurs prières furent entendues et exaucées. Su-Yong revint un mois plus tard, plus déterminé que jamais à réussir, à gravir les échelons et à devenir un joueur de Go professionnel. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'un nom à la bouche : Shindô Hikaru.

Su-Yong retourna à l'Institut et se remit à jouer, brillant d'un ardent désir de faire ses preuves. Encore une fois, il grimpa dans le classement, calmement, et reprit la place qui avait jadis été la sienne. Il continua fièrement son ascension, imperturbable et, quand vint la nouvelle confrontation avec Kim Jun-Seung, il ne se démonta pas. Sa persévérance et son calme nouvellement acquis furent deux atouts majeurs qui le menèrent à la victoire, sous le regard satisfait et heureux de ses parents.

L'année suivante, Su-Yong devint professionnel et ses parents ne purent que remercier ce Shindô Hikaru pour avoir redonné l'envie de se battre ainsi qu'un but à atteindre à leur enfant.

x

* * *

Samedi 19 Mai - 15 h 00.


	7. Shining star - Yeong-Ha Ko & Su-Yong

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Shining star.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Yeong-Ha Ko, Su-Yong Hong.

**Note :** Pour Nikita Lann.

x

* * *

_**xXx Shining Star xXx**_

* * *

****x

Yeong-Ha Ko attendait patiemment que les noms des deux autres sélectionnés pour la Coupe Hokuto soient révélés. Il savait déjà qu'il serait le capitaine de l'équipe coréenne – ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été une surprise. Même s'il n'était _que_ troisième dan, il restait l'un des joueurs les plus doués de sa génération et il n'avait encore aucune défaite à son actif. En revanche, il ignorait encore tout de l'identité de ses futurs équipiers.

Enfin, quelqu'un vint lui apporter l'information tant attendue. Les mains soudainement tremblante, Yeong-Ha décacheta l'enveloppe de papier kraft et en sortit une simple feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle étaient inscrits deux patronymes, en plus du sien.

Son regard se posa sur le premier et un fin pli déforma son visage.

En deuxième position, il retrouverait Tae-Son An. Il avait déjà été opposé à lui en partie officielle… Excellent joueur, huitième dan. Calme, posé, tout en retenue. Le garçon serait sans aucun doute un atout majeur, vu les professionnels chinois qui seraient leurs opposants. En revanche, cela poserait peut-être problème contre les japonais… Surtout contre ce Shindô.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur le deuxième patronyme et, cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire naquit sur son visage sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

_ Su-Yong Hong._

Il était vraiment surpris : il n'aurait jamais pensé le retrouver là, pas après… Pas après ce qui était arrivé. Yeong-Ha avait été plus que désappointé en apprenant sa fuite. Lui qui lui avait fait la promesse solennelle de le rejoindre parmi les étoiles montantes du Go coréen ! Su-Yong s'était montré extrêmement prometteur et Yeong-Ha, à sa façon un peu brusque, l'avait encouragé à progresser toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Quelque part, il se retrouvait un peu en lui… Même s'il était déjà passé pro à son âge. Il avait été convaincu que son cadet le deviendrait aussi cette année-là.

Il était donc parti, sûr et certain que Su-Yong le rattraperait rapidement dans le milieu professionnel. Mais le garçon avait chuté. Yeong-Ha, incapable de revenir à ce moment-là, s'était tenu informé via l'Institut, assistant, complètement déconfit et légèrement inquiet, à la chute semblant sans fin de l'adolescent.

Puis Su-Yong avait quitté la Corée pendant un mois. Yeong-Ha en avait profité pour progresser encore et encore, grimpant les échelons, améliorant son Go. Su-Yong était ensuite revenu, plein d'une détermination nouvelle, la rage de vaincre ancrée au plus profond de lui, le rendant fier sans s'en rendre compte. Alors, le retrouver à la Coupe Hokuto… C'était un peu une victoire supplémentaire. Une consécration en plus.

Le sourire sur le visage de Yeong-Ha s'élargit sensiblement. Le pauvre en avait bavé plus que la moyenne pour se retrouver à cette place. Peu importait, maintenant. Su-Yong brillerait de mille feux, à présent, il en était persuadé.

x

* * *

Samedi 19 Mai - 19 h 00.


	8. Forgiven - Akari & Hikaru

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Forgiven.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Akari Fujisaki, Hikaru Shindô, allusions à Asumi Nase. Akari/Hikaru passé et Asumi/Hikaru impliqué.

x

* * *

_**xXx Forgiven xXx**_

* * *

x

Akari Fujisaki déambulait lentement entre les étales colorées qui avaient envahi la place du marché. Un panier en osier dans les mains et de fines lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez, la jeune fille profitait du premier week end qu'elle avait pour elle depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Entre ses cours à la faculté de médecine et son stage à l'hôpital, Akari s'était très vite retrouvée à crouler sous le travail et ses rendez-vous avec son petit ami avaient réquisitionné les très brèves et très peu nombreuses périodes de temps libres qu'il lui restait. Non pas qu'elle trouvât le moyen de s'en plaindre – d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait voir Hitoshi que deux jours dans la semaine depuis qu'il était à Osaka pour ses études – mais elle appréciait tout de même d'avoir du temps à elle.

Aussi, elle avait décidé d'aller flâner au marché. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose de sympathique qu'elle pourrait offrir à son petit ami… Soudain, un stand accrocha son regard : l'étalage était envahi par de nombreux livres aux couvertures anciennes. En s'approchant un peu plus, Akari put même sentir l'odeur du papier vieilli et sourit doucement. Précautionneusement, elle attrapa un ouvrage à la couverture arrachée et se mit à le feuilleter. Il s'avéra que ce fût un recueil de kifus, et le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? », l'appela-t-on, mais Akari était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour remarquer l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

Alors, l'homme réitéra son appel, d'une voix un peu plus forte, et la jeune fille sursauta pour planter son regard dans le sien. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites et elle lâcha le livre.

« Hi… Hikaru… », balbutia-t-elle, sonnée.

En face d'elle, son ami d'enfance, Hikaru Shindô, arborait la même expression.

« A… Akari ? », bafouilla-t-il. « Mais… Waouh ! »

Hikaru éclata de rire en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Ça fait un bail, dis donc ! », s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir relâchée. « Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! »

Akari déglutit, les joues rouges, en ramassant le recueil.

« Oui… »

« Je n'en reviens pas… », murmura Hikaru, heureux. « Ça va faire quoi… Quatre ans et demi ? »

Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion dû à leurs retrouvailles, Akari hocha la tête. Cela faisait quatre ans et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Depuis leur rupture, en fait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas définitivement coupé les ponts – Akari en aurait été bien incapable – ils s'étaient perdus de vue, tentant de se donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Puis la jeune fille était rentrée à la faculté de médecine, et elle n'avait plus eu un seul moment à elle.

« Exact. », approuva-t-elle.

Hikaru sourit avant de devenir hésitant.

« Tu… Euh… Tu accepterais de venir discuter un petit moment ? », demanda-t-il, presque timidement. « J'aimerais savoir ce que tu deviens. »

Akari hocha la tête, donnant son aval au garçon qui se mit presque à sauter dans tous les sens. Extatique, il l'entraina à travers les étals du marché puis à travers les rues de la ville. Ils arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un petit salon de Go – Akari n'en fut même pas surprise, cela l'amusa, plutôt – et ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart sans même payer.

« Monsieur Masao est un ami à moi. », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Il ne veut pas que je paye, quand je viens ici… »

Ils firent Nigiri et, après avoir passé leur commande, Akari débuta la partie.

« Alors… », fit Hikaru en posant une pierre blanche sur le Goban. « Raconte-moi un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ? »

« Je suis en troisième année de médecine. », expliqua la jeune fille après un petit moment de réflexion.

Son ami d'enfance laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Akari posa une deuxième pierre noire sur le plateau, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

« Et ben… », commenta Hikaru en jouant à son tour. « Tu dois vraiment travailler très dur… J'ai entendu dire que la majorité des élèves de première année ne réussissait pas l'examen de passage. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Quand tu veux vraiment quelque chose, tu l'obtiens. », déclara-t-elle simplement, avant de brusquement rougir.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire… Ça avait été exactement mot pour mot la phrase qu'il lui avait sortie alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au collège. C'était cette phrase-là qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait motivée à lui déclarer ses sentiments. C'était avec elle que leur histoire avait véritablement commencée…

Hikaru ne parut pas percevoir son trouble. D'un geste assuré, il vint déposer une pierre noire à l'intersection jouxtant celle occupée par une des pierres blanches d'Akari.

« Tu sais… », commença-t-il en levant un regard triste vers la jeune fille, brisant ainsi son apriori sur la perception de son trouble. « Je m'en veux encore pour… Pour la façon dont ça s'est terminé, entre nous. »

Son amie d'enfance se figea. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle avait pu pardonner, oui. Mais oublier ? Même après quatre ans, la blessure était encore là. Refermée, certes, mais encore un petit peu douloureuse. Il avait été son premier amour, après tout.

Akari sourit doucement.

« Cesse de t'en vouloir pour ça. », dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Ça n'est pas grave. J'ai réussi à avancer et à tourner la page, depuis. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Hikaru… », le coupa-t-elle gentiment en souriant encore plus. « Regarde. »

Se faisant, elle amena sa main gauche à hauteur du visage du garçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu… Tu… Mariée ? », dit-il, abasourdi.

Sa réaction déclencha un petit rire chez Akari.

« Fiancée, en fait. », rectifia-t-elle, heureuse, en plaçant une pierre sur le plateau de jeu. « Et tu le connais. C'est Hitoshi Koike. »

« Koike… Koike… », répéta Hikaru, semblant se rappelez vaguement de quelqu'un. « Ah ! Le club de Go du collège ! »

Akari sourit davantage. Oui, c'était là qu'elle l'avait connu. Plus tard, il l'avait rejointe au lycée, sans savoir qu'elle y serait aussi, et ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher. De fil en aiguille, de sorties en rendez-vous, le garçon lui avait fait part de ses sentiments et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu oui. Hitoshi connaissait tout d'elle, il était son plus proche confident, et il était également quelqu'un au grand cœur. Alors, et même si alors elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, elle avait dit oui. Et ils avaient fini par se développer, beaucoup plus forts qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé beaucoup plus profonds que jamais.

« Et toi ? », lui retourna-t-elle alors la question.

« Oh, moi… », bredouilla-t-il, timidement. « Eh bien, Asumi est enceinte. »

Enceinte. Akari mit quelques secondes à encaisser l'information. Enceinte. Papa. Hikaru allait devenir papa. Asumi Nase portait l'enfant d'Hikaru et… Elle en était simplement heureuse pour eux.

Asumi Nase… Akari ne savait pas si elle appréciait la jeune fille ou non. Après tout, elle sortait maintenant avec son ancien petit ami et, même si elle n'avait rien fait pour, eh bien…

Hikaru lui avait présentée alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer à la Nihon Ki In. Nase faisait partie du groupe d'Insei avec qui le garçon passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'Institut. Elle était un peu plus âgée qu'elle et, la première fois qu'Akari l'avait rencontrée, elle avait pensé qu'elle était très jolie.

Son petit ami n'avait pas semblé intéressé par elle, au début. Akari n'avait pas fait attention. Mais plus il allait à la Ki In, et plus elle trouvait qu'il revenait changé. Il n'était plus aussi impulsif ni irréfléchi qu'avant. Hikaru était devenu calme – un peu trop au goût de sa petite amie qui ne le reconnaissait plus, parfois – et… Adulte.

Il s'était assagi. Il avait mûri.

Il avait changé pour évoluer, devenir un autre Hikaru, différent de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. A ce moment-là, Akari n'avait pas su comment réagir. Le garçon parlait de plus en plus souvent de cette Nase – finalement, elle aurait _dû_ se sentir menacée ! – et la majorité de leurs discussions se soldaient par des disputes.

Puis, un jour, Hikaru lui avait confié son désir de se séparer d'elle.

La jeune fille posa une autre pierre sur le Goban, à la suite d'Hikaru. Repenser à tout ceci la retournait. Comme ce jour-là, lorsque son cœur avait sombré dans sa poitrine, de petites larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de les essayer, sous le regard inquiet de son ancien petit ami.

« Akari ? »

La jeune fille sourit, encore.

« Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas ! », tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. « Je vais bien. Je repensais juste à… »

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, elle fit un geste de la main. Hikaru sembla comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Je suis désolé… », s'excusa-t-il encore une fois. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… Ça s'est simplement fait et… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » répéta Akari, honnête. « Vraiment. Je te suis reconnaissante, au contraire. Et puis, avec du recul… Nous deux, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. On vit dans des mondes différents. »

Et elle le pensait réellement. Hikaru posa une autre pierre sur le Goban, la fin de la partie était proche. La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il avait encore progressé… Elle avait suivi les nouvelles dans des magazines spécialisés. Le garçon ne s'était pas arrêté au pied de l'escalier. Après être devenu pro, il avait gravi chaque marche, chaque échelon menant au sommet afin d'atteindre son but. Il s'était entraîné dur, avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour parvenir à son niveau actuel, et Akari savait qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il fasse passer le Go avant leur couple.

C'était très certainement égoïste, elle en avait conscience, mais… Le Go était une passion. Sa passion, ç'avait été Hikaru. Ils n'avaient simplement pas regardé dans la même direction et la jeune fille s'en était rendue compte après coup.

Au moins, son ancien petit ami avait trouvé en Asumi Nase une personne du même bord que lui, tout aussi passionné qu'il pouvait l'être. Et manifestement, ça avait très bien collé entre eux puisqu'ils allaient être parents !

« Ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? », questionna-t-elle abruptement.

« Pardon ? », fit stupidement Hikaru.

« Le bébé… », expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Fille ou garçon ? »

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina.

« Une petite fille… », répondit-il, de la fierté et une chaleur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas perçant dans sa voix.

Enfin, la pierre finale fut apportée à la partie. Akari sourit vaguement.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser gagner, tout de même… », accusa-t-elle faussement.

Hikaru haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas perdre. », déclara-t-il simplement.

Akari prit quelques secondes de plus pour l'observer. Il avait vraiment changé… En mieux. C'était toujours Hikaru mais… Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Il allait devenir père de famille. Il était avec une autre femme. Et… Bizarrement…

Ça lui convenait. Elle avait définitivement pardonné.

Parce que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Akari pouvait voir qu'il était en paix avec lui-même, comme elle l'était avec elle-même.

Alors, si Asumi Nase pouvait lui apporter l'équilibre qu'elle avait trouvé avec Hitoshi, et bien… Soit. Hikaru occuperait toujours une place particulière en son cœur, elle le savait.

Il serait toujours son meilleur ami.

x

* * *

Dimanche 20 Mai - 17 h 05.


	9. Le lien - Saï & Hikaru

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Le lien.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Hikaru Shindô, allusions à Saï.

x

* * *

**_xXx Le lien xXx_**

* * *

x

Hikaru posa une pierre blanche sur le Goban en face de lui avant de lever la main droite. Doucement, il actionna le mécanisme de la pendule, et ce fut le tour de son adversaire. Il avait déjà gagné, il le savait - simplement, l'autre joueur semblait s'obstiner à vouloir mener la partie à son terme, ce qui prouvait en soit la supériorité d'Hikaru sur lui.

_« Saï ? »_

Finalement, le garçon adverse s'inclina, admettant sa défaite, et s'empressa de déguerpir face à cette humiliation cuisante : Hikaru l'avait écrasé en gagnant de plus de quinze points. C'était une victoire nette, indiscutable. La première depuis un bon moment déjà…

_« Hé, Saï ! »_

Blasé, las, Hikaru s'assit en tailleur et dirigea son regard vers l'extérieur, fixant le ciel bleu.

_« Dis, Saï… On joue ? »_

En réalité, Hikaru se fichait bien de gagner ou de perdre. Jouer au Go ne lui apportait plus rien, si ce n'était une sensation de vide. Depuis que Saï avait disparu, il était devenu amorphe, avait perdu toute volonté de se battre. Même Toya n'avait rien pu faire…

_« Saï ! Joue avec moi ! »_

Hikaru serra la mâchoire. Avec des gestes lents et soigneux, il rangea les pierres positionnées sur le Goban avant d'en jouer une autre. Machinalement, il rejoua une partie qu'il avait déjà étudiée avec Saï, quelques temps avant que le fantôme ne disparaisse.

_« Tu as vu, Saï ? Ma première vraie victoire ! »_

Et le professeur avait souri. Hikaru s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Il l'avait félicité, encouragé à continuer. Et aujourd'hui… Il n'était plus là, et le garçon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

_« Saï ? »_

Hikaru se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il l'avait cherché partout. Sans résultat. Son ami s'était littéralement évaporé, emportant avec lui leur amitié et une partie du cœur du jeune homme.

_« Saï ! »_

Malgré tout, Hikaru voulait continuer d'y croire. Malgré la douleur, la sensation d'abandon, une infime partie de lui restait convaincue que Saï reviendrait, quelque part. Ne restait qu'à Hikaru de découvrir où, et il était persuadé que s'il arrêtait de jouer au Go, il n'aurait aucune chance de trouver.

Alors, il se forçait. Une à une, il se forçait à poser les pierres, à élaborer des stratégies. Parce que pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute : Saï et lui étaient liés, sans quoi il ne serait pas aussi malheureux.

Et leur lien, aussi étrange soit-il, résidait simplement dans un Goban et des pierres.

x

* * *

Mercredi 20 Juin - 17 h 10.


	10. Fierté familiale - Famille Shindo

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **Fierté familiale.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Hikaru Shindô, Heïhachi Shindo (son grand-père).

**Note : **Je déroge un peu à la règle de ce recueil, puisqu'ici aucune partie n'est jouée... Mais je ne savais pas où mettre ce petit texte.

x

* * *

**_xXx Fierté Familiale xXx_**

* * *

x

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé bien chaud à la main, Heïhachi Shindo observait tranquillement son petit-fils. Ce dernier paressait mollement sur la terrasse, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos, laissant les rayons du soleil lécher doucement son visage.

Hikaru sortait à peine d'un important tournoi qu'il n'avait pas remporté. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve mais au prix de nombreux efforts, le jeune homme était parvenu à se hisser à la quatrième place. Par acquis de conscience, il était resté jusqu'au coup et avait vu un joueur professionnel qu'il n'avait jamais affronté s'emparer de la première place, ainsi que des félicitations et du trophée qui allaient avec.

Malgré tout, Hikaru ne semblait pas déçu. Il paraissait même fier de lui. Le tournoi avait été difficile, long, mais le jeune homme avait tenu bon. Heïhachi avait suivi chacune de ses parties, l'avait encouragé, soutenu. Il était même allé jusqu'à prier pour lui… Et il était certain que ça avait été bénéfique.

Il n'avait jamais connu son petit-fils aussi épanoui. Apprendre le Go avait vraiment été la révélation d'Hikaru, et le vieil homme se félicitait d'avoir conservé le vieux Goban qui avait déclenché tout ceci.

Grâce au Go, Hikaru s'était de vrais amis. Il avait incroyablement mûri et s'était assagi. Il avait appris l'humilité et à travailler dur pour obtenir ce qu'il attendait de lui-même. A présent âgé de seize ans, le jeune joueur professionnel n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait été, cinq ans auparavant, et cela le remplissait sans cesse de joie et de fierté. Hikaru était devenu quelqu'un de bien, comme il l'avait espéré le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois.

Reposant silencieusement sa tasse sur le coin de la table, Heïhachi se leva lentement.

« Hé, Hikaru, on fait une partie ? »

Plus loin, son petit-fils tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux à présent ouverts pétillant de malice et d'amusement, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, et le vieil homme se sentit lui sourire en réponse.

« J'arrive ! », lui répondit le jeune professionnel, en riant légèrement.

x

* * *

Jeudi 3 Janvier - 16 h 20.


	11. Okaeri - Akari & Hikaru

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **Okaeri.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Hikaru Shindô, Akari Fujisaki.

**Note : **Je déroge un peu à la règle de ce recueil, puisqu'ici aucune partie n'est jouée... Mais je ne savais pas où mettre ce petit texte.

**Note bis : **Pour Nikita Lann.

x

* * *

**_xXx Okaeri xXx_**

* * *

x

Akari soupira légèrement. Doucement, elle étira sa nuque et ses épaules puis fourragea sa longue chevelure brune. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire fatigué plaqué sur son visage.

La semaine avait été longue, très longue. Interminable, pensa-t-elle, en jetant un regard à la pendule du salon du petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Hikaru depuis deux ans. Les cours à la faculté et les travaux relatifs à ceux-ci avaient empiété sur tout son temps libre et l'avait clouée à son bureau, si bien qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire en dehors de cela.

Chaque matin, elle s'était levée, préparée, puis rendue à l'université pour y suivre ses cours. Puis, une fois ceux-ci terminés, elle était rentrée, s'était assise et avait travaillé des heures durant, allant parfois jusqu'à ne pas du tout dormir.

Elle était éreintée, à bout de nerfs, mais tout de même satisfaite d'elle-même : elle avait tout terminé dans les temps et, à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre présentable pour le retour d'Hikaru.

Le jeune homme s'était rendu en Chine deux semaines auparavant pour un tournoi. A vrai dire, il était déjà de retour au Japon mais avait été dans l'obligation de passer par chez ses parents. Akari n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la raison elle était restée focalisée sur l'heure approximative de son arrivée chez eux.

Chez eux… Parce que oui, l'appartement était le _leur_. Encore aujourd'hui, Akari avait du mal à croire qu'Hikaru et elle étaient… _Ensemble_. Cela faisait plus de trois ans que c'était le cas… Et pourtant. Parfois, la jeune fille avait l'impression que son petit ami était venu la voir la veille pour lui demander gauchement, rougissant, de sortir avec lui. Le temps passait tellement vite… Et chaque jour passé aux côtés d'Hikaru était merveilleux.

Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos, pourtant. Le jeune homme avait su se montrer immature et irritant au possible, mais Akari avait tenu bon, sans cesse encouragée par le fait qu'il avait été celui à faire le premier pas.

Quand elle y repensait, Akari ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement : le jour où Hikaru lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie était l'un des souvenirs qu'elle chérissait le plus…

La porte du petit appartement s'ouvrit alors et la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, surprise.

« Akari ? », l'appela une voix masculine, et elle se sentit bêtement sourire.

« Je suis dans le salon. », informa-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hikaru apparaissait en face d'elle et la prenait dans ses bras, soupirant de bien-être.

« Bonsoir. », murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée dans son oreille.

Akari rit faiblement et serra ses bras autour de lui.

« Bon retour. », lui chuchota-t-elle en retour.

x

* * *

Jeudi 3 Janvier - 20 h 25.


	12. Kekkon shite kuremasu ka

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **Kekkon shite kuremasu ka

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Hikaru Shindô, Akari Fujisaki.

**Note :** Ce drabble fait suite au drabble précédent.

**Note bis : **Les premiers coups de la partie de ce texte sont ceux de la première partie entre Hikaru et Akira (version animée)

x

* * *

_**xXx Kekkon shite kuremasu ka xXx**_

* * *

x

« Akari ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête du dossier qui accaparait son attention depuis le début de la journée pour fixer son regard sur Hikaru. Le jeune homme se tenait à l'entrée du bureau et passait d'un pied à l'autre en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

« Oui ? », s'enquit Akari, légèrement inquiète.

« Tu…Hum…Tu veux bien venir avec moi, un petit instant ? », demanda alors le jeune homme, les joues rouge.

Akari lui jeta un regard curieux avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les abandonner sur son bureau. Ensuite, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Hikaru pour le suivre dans le couloir menant au salon de leur petit appartement.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle regardait Hikaru s'asseoir en tailleur devant leur Goban, les pots contenant les pierres déjà installés de part et d'autre du plateau de jeu. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille s'approcha.

« Hem… Je sais que tu es occupée mais… Tu veux bien jouer avec moi, s'il te plait ? », quémanda Hikaru, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha encore pour s'asseoir en face du jeune homme, elle put voir que ses mains étaient crispées sur ses chevilles. Il garda la tête baissée, semblant incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, et Akari sentit l'inquiétude l'envahit totalement.

« Hikaru ? », l'appela-t-elle.

Le joueur professionnel se mordit alors la lèvre et glissa sa main dans le pot contenant les pierres.

« Bonne partie. », marmonna-t-il, avant de venir déposer une pierre noire en 17-4.

Akari le regarda quelques instants, surprise, légèrement déstabilisée. Les yeux d'Hikaru passaient du Goban à ses pieds et il refusait toujours obstinément de la regarder. Alors, Akari fit la chose qu'il attendait d'elle : elle se saisit à son tour d'une pierre, et vint la déposer en 4-3. Deux secondes plus tard, une deuxième pierre noire se tenait en 16-17, et la partie s'engagea vraiment.

Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'Hikaru venait la tirer hors de leur bureau. Parfois, lorsqu'il rentrait de voyage et qu'il avait besoin de décompresser, il l'entrainait dans des parties qui pouvaient durer des heures comme seulement quelques minutes. Le niveau d'Akari s'était sensiblement amélioré au contact du jeune homme, qui l'encourageait sans cesse à poursuivre ses efforts dans son apprentissage.

Même si Akari n'avait pas choisi la même voie que son petit-ami, elle était heureuse de partager ses moments autour d'un Goban avec lui et qui lui rappelaient leurs débuts en tant que joueurs. Le Go était un morceau important de leur vie, même si Akari avait préféré se tourner vers un autre domaine pour son avenir. Lorsqu'elle jouait, elle était sereine, calme. C'était un moment qui lui était nécessaire afin de relâcher la pression que ses études de médecine faisaient peser sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle appréciait énormément les parties qu'elle disputait avec Hikaru, principalement parce que c'était avec lui et personne d'autre, mais aussi parce que disputer une partie avec lui l'aidait à se concentrer et à oublier le reste.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Hikaru déposa autre chose qu'une pierre noire sur le Goban, elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, trop perdue qu'elle était dans la lecture du jeu. Il lui fallut déposer sa propre pierre sur le plateau de jeu pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Hébétée, elle fixa l'écrin de velours noir, le regard troublé, la bouche entrouverte, la main en suspens. De l'autre côté, Hikaru avait relevé la tête, fixant son regard incertain sur sa petite amie.

Dans un état second, Akari écarquilla les yeux et Hikaru soupira doucement. Dans un geste lent, il se saisit de l'écrin et l'ouvrit sans un bruit avant de le repositionner devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière cessa momentanément de respirer lorsqu'elle comprit ce que cela voulait implicitement signifier.

Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, elle releva les yeux et fixa son regard sur Hikaru.

« Je… », commença-t-il, les joues rouges. « Je l'ai achetée en Chine. »

Il se redressa, fourragea ses cheveux.

« Quand j'ai posé les yeux dessus, elle a semblé crier _'Akari'_. », expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille le crut sur parole. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle aimait. Simple, épurée. Parfaite.

« Je n'ai pas hésité. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais. », continua Hikaru. « Tes parents m'ont déjà donné leur bénédiction. »

Un sourire doux se forma sur les lèvres d'Akari. Sa mère avait dû sauter de joie… Son père, un peu moins. Le connaissant, il avait dû rechigner, marmonner, avant de finalement se laisser convaincre par son épouse…

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? », questionna-t-il finalement, les épaules tremblantes.

Akari fixa son regard sur lui et put le voir déglutir difficilement. Si elle s'était attendue à ça… Ah ! Mais venant d'Hikaru, ça n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant. Lui qui se levait, respirait et vivait pour le Go n'aurait pu la demander en mariage d'une façon différente… Et cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille.

Néanmoins…

« J'aimerais que tu me le demandes. », déclara-t-elle, sentant les larmes pointer aux creux de ses yeux.

Un sourire hésitant naquit sur le visage du garçon tandis qu'il délogeait le petit anneau en or blanc de son écrin. Fermant les yeux, il soupira légèrement, puis se saisit de la main de sa petite amie.

« Akari Fujisaki, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? », demanda-t-il.

Alors, les yeux dans les yeux, la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, et de le laisser, littéralement, lui passer la bague au doigt.

x

* * *

Jeudi 3 Janvier - 22 h 15.


	13. De l'art de savoir mener une bataille

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **De l'art de savoir mener une bataille

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** T (quoique je me dis que K+ conviendrait aussi...)

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Hikaru Shindô, Akira Toya.

**Note :** Pour Sanashiya.

x

* * *

_**xXx De l'art de savoir mener une bataille xXx**_

* * *

x

Résolus, droits, Hikaru et Akira pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui allait abriter leur prochaine partie. La personne chargée de notifier chacun de leur coup les y suivit, les bras chargés du matériel nécessaire, et leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient s'installer.

Akira, raide, s'installa sans regarder Hikaru. Lorsqu'il fut agenouillé, il plaça ses mains sur ses genoux et y vrilla son regard. Hikaru connaissait cette posture : c'est ainsi qu'Akira se concentrait. Sans un bruit, un fin sourire sur le visage, le jeune homme prit place à son tour, en face de son adversaire du jour.

La pièce était silencieuse, si bien qu'Hikaru pouvait entendre Akira se forcer à respirer calmement, afin d'évacuer la tension qui l'avait brusquement envahi en voyant le Goban. Même s'ils avaient joué des centaines – voir des _milliers_ – de parties ensemble, il s'agissait là de leur toute première partie officielle la première d'une longue série, qui amènerait peut-être l'un des deux au titre de Gosei.

Etrangement, Hikaru ne se sentait pas du tout stressé. Savoir que chacun de ses coups serait minutieusement notifié, discuté puis étudié n'avait aucun impact sur lui, pas plus que celui de savoir que s'il commettait une erreur, cela pourrait lui couter un éventuel titre. Il ne ressentait aucune pression, aucun malaise, comme ça avait été le cas lors des éliminatoires de l'examen pro. Il était simplement serein, impatient d'en découvre.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, le juge leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Souriant, Hikaru s'inclina en avant, saluant Akira, qui fit de même.

« Bonne partie. », dirent-ils en même temps, et Hikaru s'amusa intérieurement de la voix rauque de son adversaire.

Chacun récupéra son bol de pierres, Hikaru se retrouvant avec les blancs, et le décompte commença. Akira souffla imperceptiblement, ses mains crispées, puis attrapa finalement une pierre noire qu'il vint brutalement déposer sur le Goban en 4-3 sous le regard attentif d'Hikaru qui répliqua aussitôt en 17-4, quasiment sans réfléchir.

Nullement surpris, Akira s'empara immédiatement d'une deuxième pierre blanche qu'il déposa en 16-17, faisant pouffer Hikaru de rire.

« Un problème, monsieur Shindo ? », s'enquit la personne chargée de cataloguée leur partie, passablement interdit.

« Pas le moins du monde. Navré. », déclara Hikaru, un sourire faussement désolé plaqué sur le visage, en se frottant la nuque.

La seconde qui suivit, une seconde pierre noire rejoignait les autres sur le Goban. Akira répliqua rapidement, et les coups s'enchaînèrent ainsi de suite.

Akira gardait le regard résolument fixé sur le jeu, ne détournant jamais la tête ni sa concentration. Hikaru, lui, s'amusait à le fixer, joueur, sachant pertinemment que son adversaire craquerait au bout d'un moment. Il fut récompensé une heure après le début de leur match : Akira releva légèrement les yeux et vint accidentellement accrocher son regard chaud.

Rougissant brusquement, le jeune homme se crispa davantage et se saisit d'une pierre afin de répondre à l'enchaînement d'Hikaru. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, la pierre atterrit au nœud adjacent à celui qu'il visait et, mortifié, il comprit très rapidement que son erreur lui couterait cette première partie.

Trois enchainements plus tard, après avoir essayé en vain de se sortir de cette impasse, Akira finit par s'incliner, admettant sa défaite.

**oOo oOo**

Deux heures. C'était le temps qu'ils avaient passé à étudier la partie qu'ils avaient joué en début d'après-midi. Akira était extenué et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : rentrer, pour pouvoir s'allonger et dormir. C'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'il arpentait les rues de Tokyo, Hikaru sur ses talons, peinant légèrement à la suivre à travers la foule.

Malgré l'agacement manifeste de son compagnon, Hikaru ne parvenait pas à se départir de son sourire vainqueur. Certes, il avait gagné suite à une erreur commise par sa faute, mais il avait tout de même remporté une victoire en partie officielle contre Akira, chose dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait commencé à étudier le Go très sérieusement. Et Akira lui faisait très bien sentir que son attitude avait été malhonnête : il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il abandonnait, à la fin de leur partie.

D'ailleurs, tout dans ces gestes montrait qu'il était profondément énervé : il était encore plus guindé qu'à l'habituel, son visage affichait une grimace, et il avait une tendance significative à s'agacer sur les choses à portée de main qu'il n'avait pas quand il était calme. Aussi, Hikaru le suivait à distance, ni trop loin ni trop près, afin de le laisser commencer à digérer un peu sa traitrise.

Ils atteignirent finalement le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis un peu plus d'un an et Akira ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. Quand cette dernière se referma, le jeune homme explosa enfin.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! », se mit-il à grincer puis à crier. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu m'as refait le coup ! »

Pas le moins du monde gêné, Hikaru se contenta de retirer sa veste et de la déposer à la patère.

« Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger, la semaine dernière… », rétorqua-t-il en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

A nouveau, Akira rougit brusquement.

« C'était une partie _officielle_, crétin ! », s'égosilla-t-il, les poings crispés. « Je le crois pas ! »

« Justement… Notre première. J'ai eu envie de marquer le coup…. », déclara Hikaru, un fin sourire sur le visage.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez toi !? Me faire ça en _partie officielle_, alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et que le match était _filmé_ !? »

« C'est de ta faute. J'avais envie de toi. », lâcha Hikaru.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer momentanément le bec de son adversaire.

« C'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas. », reprit-il négligemment en s'approchant doucement de l'objet de ses désirs.

« Ah ! », glapit Akira. « Bas les pattes ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que- Ah ! »

Hikaru venait de le pousser contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de son propre corps. Délicatement, laissant le temps à Akira de s'échapper s'il le désirait vraiment, il approcha sa bouche de son cou dont il embrassa la peau.

« Hikaru, je suis… Vraiment très fâché contre toi… », marmonna Akira.

« Alors je serai vraiment _très_ gentil… », répondit le jeune homme, qui avait entreprit de lécher et de mordiller la peau laiteuse de son compagnon.

Hikaru savait qu'il n'était pas loin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il savait aussi qu'Akira ne resterait pas longtemps en rogne après lui. Alors, lorsqu'il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et qu'Akira sembla oublier tous ses griefs contre lui, Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Parce que, non content d'avoir remporté la première bataille d'une guerre qui promettait d'être longue, il avait également remporté le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait, et que ça valait bien plus que toutes les victoires au Go du monde.

x

* * *

Vendredi 4 Janvier - 13 h 50.


	14. Voyage en Chine - Isumi & Le Ping

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **Voyage en Chine

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Yoshitaka Waya, Shinichiro Isumi et Le Ping.

x

* * *

_**xXx Voyage en Chine xXx**_

* * *

x

Shinichiro Isumi sourit grandement en voyant enfin la silhouette de Yoshitaka Waya se dessiner à travers la foule. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un visage amical japonais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds en Chine, deux mois auparavant, et ça faisait vraiment un bien fou. Oh, bien entendu, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, à la Fédération Chinoise de Go, mais Waya… Waya était un cas à part. Il s'agissait du premier vrai ami qu'il s'était fait à la Nihon Ki-In.

« Waya ! Par ici ! », cria Isumi à grand renfort de gesticulations diverses.

Finalement, son cadet le remarqua et s'approcha de lui en souriant, soulagé de l'avoir enfin repéré à travers le flot de personnes.

« Ah, Isumi ! », le salua-t-il en lui donnant une brève accolade. « Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Le plaisir est partagé ! », rit le jeune homme. « T'as fait bon voyage ? »

« Ca peut aller. J'ai commencé à trouver le temps long à peine trente minutes après le décollage mais j'ai survécu, comme tu peux le voir ! »

Shinichiro éclata de rire : malgré le fait qu'il était devenu un joueur de Go professionnel, son ami n'avait rien d'un modèle de patience.

« Bon, allons-y. Les autres sont impatients de te rencontrer. », proposa-t-il finalement.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Waya, qui trainait sa grosse valise derrière lui.

« Bien sûr ! », s'enthousiasma Isumi. « Quand je leur ai dit qu'un de mes amis qui venait de passer pro venait me voir, ils n'ont pas cessé de me poser des questions sur toi ! »

« Ah ? », fit Waya, qui ne savait s'il devait être flatté ou effrayé.

Après tout, la plupart de ces personnes passeraient elles aussi pro dans le courant de l'année… Ça n'avait rien de vraiment impressionnant.

« Oui ! », rit Isumi. « Tu vas voir, tu vas les apprécier. Surtout Le Ping ! »

« Le Ping ? Qui est-ce ? »

« La première personne que j'ai affrontée à la Fédération. Il m'a énormément fait penser à toi ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? », s'enquit Waya, à présent curieux.

Pour toute réponse, Isumi se contenta de lui servir un sourire mystérieux et de l'entrainer à travers les rues de la ville.

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Fédération, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre où vivait Isumi depuis son arrivée. Puisque Waya ne restait que trois jours – nouvel agenda de pro oblige – et qu'il était là principalement pour jouer au Go, Yang Hai avait gentiment accepté de le laisser dormir lui aussi dans sa chambre, en échange de quelques parties, bien évidemment.

A peine eut-il le temps de déposer ses bagages qu'Isumi l'entrainait déjà à travers le dédale de couloirs de la Fédération. Bientôt, ils débarquèrent dans une vaste salle remplie d'Insei chinois, et Waya se sentit sourire comme jamais.

Là, devant lui, dispatchés un peu partout dans la salle, des Insei livraient des matchs d'entrainement, le visage sérieux et la mine sévère. C'était incroyable : même dans les pires moments qu'il avait vécu à la Nihon Ki-In, Waya n'avait jamais ressenti une telle pression, et il ne s'agissait même pas d'une période d'examens !

« Impressionnant, hein ? », rit Isumi en voyant son expression étonnée. « Ici, les élèves sont très sérieux et prennent tout ceci très à cœur. »

« Je vois ça, oui… », souffla Waya, les yeux écarquillés. « On se croirait en match officiel pour le titre de Meijin… »

Isumi rit doucement.

« On s'y fait, à force. », assura-t-il à voix basse. « Viens, je vais te présenter. »

En silence, il l'entraîna dans un coin de la salle, où Waya découvrit un petit groupe de personnages réunies autour d'un Goban. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, ils cessèrent toute activité et les fixèrent avant de sourire amicalement.

« Isumi ! », s'enthousiasma l'un des Insei avant de se tourner vers Waya et de l'observer attentivement. « Est-ce ton ami ? »

Le jeune nouveau pro japonais tourna la tête vers Isumi, ne comprenant pas un seul mot qui venait d'être prononcé, et s'étonna d'entendre son ami parler chinois.

« Oui, en effet. Tout le monde, je vous présente Waya Yoshitaka. », présenta-t-il en souriant avant de faire de même avec le jeune garçon.

Les joueurs chinois accueillirent chaleureusement Waya avec quelques mots japonais, une fois qu'Isumi leur eut signifié que son ami ne parlait pas un mot de chinois. Puis, quelqu'un lança qu'il aimerait bien affronter un nouveau pro, et tout s'enchaina rapidement.

Yoshitaka se retrouva assis à jouer une partie sans comprendre comment. Chacun de ses coups était observé avec une attention toute particulière, ce qui avait le don de le mettre quelque peu mal à l'aide. Malgré tout, au terme de près de trois heures de jeu, il remporta une victoire nette grâce à six points et demi d'écart.

Son adversaire, visiblement déçu, se leva après avoir rangé ses pierres et les Insei restants se battirent presque pour prendre sa place. Finalement, celui qui y parvint se mit à parler à une vitesse hallucinante, laissant Waya le regarder comme s'il venait de débarquer de la planète Mars.

« Voici Le Ping. », traduisit gentiment Isumi. « Il avait vraiment hâte de jouer contre toi, et il te promet de te faire mordre la poussière. »

« Hé, Isumi… », balbutia soudainement Waya. « Ce garçon… »

Shinichiro rit.

« Moi aussi, ça m'a frappé quand je suis arrivé ici. », confie-t-il. « La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était toi. »

« Je vois. », répondit Waya. « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait fait penser à moi ! »

Yoshitaka se détourna et sourit à Le Ping.

« Bonne partie ! », dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

De son côté, son adversaire fit la même chose, et la partie fut lancée.

Dès les premières pierres, Waya put dire que Le Ping avait un excellent niveau. Il jouait certes précipitamment mais ses coups étaient réfléchis, précis – il avait tout le temps de raisonner lorsque Yoshitaka préparait ses propres enchainements.

La partie se corsa suite à une étourderie de Waya. Sa lecture du jeu n'était pas aussi bonne que celle de Le Ping, et il se laissa entrainer sans remarquer le piège qui se refermait sur lui. Finalement, au terme d'une partie de longue haleine, l'Insei chinois remporta la victoire.

« Un demi-point… », murmura Waya, abasourdi, le souffle coupé. « Je perds d'un _demi-point_. »

« C'est vraiment pas de chance… », intervint Isumi, qui avait vu venir les coups de Le Ping – et pour cause : lui aussi était tombé dans le panneau à plusieurs reprises.

Le Ping, lui, riait joyeusement. Il avait commencé à étudier la partie avec ses compatriotes, ne faisant plus trop attention à Waya. Il glapit lorsque ce dernier frappa du poing sur la table.

« Encore ! », demanda-t-il avec ferveur. « Je veux prendre ma revanche ! »

Son adversaire le regarda longuement avant de sourire de manière féline. Une autre partie débuta presque immédiatement.

**oOo oOo**

Waya passa le plus clair de son temps en Chine attablé devant un Goban à affronter Le Ping. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle et avaient enchainé partie sur partie, toujours plus enthousiastes qu'auparavant, au plus grand damne de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu faire suite à Le Ping. Au terme de ce week-end, le score s'en tenait à sept victoires pour six défaites en faveur de Waya qui fanfaronnait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Le jeune pro s'était très rapidement pris d'amitié avec Le Ping, avait remarqué Isumi, bien plus vite qu'avec Shindo ou Nase. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une bonne chose, et cela motivait au possible les deux joueurs.

Le Ping avait même insisté pour aller avec eux à l'aéroport afin de pourvoir dire au revoir à Waya. Après qu'il se soit enregistré, ses deux amis l'accompagnèrent à la porte d'embarquement.

« Waya ! », lui cria Le Ping, avec un peu d'incertitude dans la voix. « Reviens… Nous voir... Vite ! »

Yoshitaka éclata de rire.

« A bientôt ! », fit-il en agitant les bras, en se promettant que, définitivement oui, il reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

x

* * *

Dimanche 6 Janvier - 16 h 30.


	15. Mauvais calcul - Mitani & Kaneko

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **Mauvais calcul.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Mitani Yuki, Kaneko Masako.

**Note :** J'aime vraiment mettre ces deux-là en scène... Que ce soit en couple ou non. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

x

* * *

**_xXx Mauvais calcul xXx_**

* * *

x

Exaspérée, Kaneko Masako soupira pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis une heure.

« Mais enfin, tu fais attention à ce que tu fais ou quoi ? », grogna-t-elle à l'intention de son élève. « On vient de le voir à l'instant ! Quand tu es en présence d'un problème comme celui-ci, tu développes terme par terme et seulement _ensuite_ tu enlèves les parenthèses ! »

En face d'elle, Mitani Yuki gigota sur sa chaise.

« Ça va, ça va… », râla-t-il. « J'ai juste oublié, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! »

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois ! », éclata Kaneko, à la limite de lui arracher la tête.

Mitani préféré ne pas répondre et se concentra davantage sur son devoir de Mathématiques. En soi, ça n'était pas insurmontable. C'était juste qu'il _adorait_ faire enrager sa camarade de classe, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de lui faire perdre son temps en faisant intentionnellement des erreurs ?

Oui, enfin… Pas_ toujours_ intentionnellement… La jeune fille avait vraiment un caractère explosif et, avec le temps, Yuki avait appris à s'arrêter avant le point de non-retour _;_ ce qui ne l'empêchait, bien entendu, de mettre les nerfs de Kaneko à rude épreuve de temps en temps…

Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception. Mitani avait été traîné par la peau du coup par la jeune fille en salle d'étude afin qu'il termine un important devoir pour le lendemain mais avait vite abandonné l'idée de tout terminer. Malheureusement pour lui, Masako était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout des choses, aussi avait-il décidé que puisqu'elle le faisait suer, il y mettrait également du cœur.

« Mais comment peux-tu être bon au Go et ne pas savoir résoudre un problème comme celui-là… Regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! », grinça-t-elle à nouveau, provoquant un sourire chez le garçon, qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler. « Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ! »

« Pas quand c'est toi qui parles, effectivement… », laissa-t-il malencontreusement échapper sur un ton moqueur et froid.

Au moment où il s'en rendit compte, il lâcha son porte mine et carra les épaules : parfois, lorsqu'elle était vraiment contrariée, sa camarade pouvait devenir violente. Les yeux pratiquement fermés, il attendit que le coup arrive, mais fut grandement surprit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune fille sortir.

Ahuri – après tout, elle n'avait jamais réagi comme ça, et il avait sorti des trucs bien pires ! – il se leva de son tabouret afin d'aller inspecter le couloir. Lorsqu'il ne l'y trouva pas, il haussa les épaules, vaguement coupable, et revint s'asseoir à sa place.

De mauvaise grâce, il reprit son exercice là où il l'avait laissé et tenta d'avancer pas à pas. Il dut rendre les armes deux questions après et, abattu, il se pencha pour observer la cours à travers la fenêtre. Là, en bas, ses camarades plus jeunes quittaient l'établissement, et Mitani ne put que les envier.

La porte s'ouvrant à nouveau le fit sursauter et il tourna violemment la tête pour découvrir Kaneko les bras chargés d'un Goban et de deux bols de pierres. Se sentant soudain plus que minable, Yuki s'empressa de se lever afin de l'aider mais le regard que lui jeta la jeune fille le glaça sur place : elle était vraiment en colère.

« Débarrasse le bureau. », ordonna-t-elle, et le jeune garçon lui obéit sans protester.

« Kaneko, je voulais te… »

« Pas de pierre de handicap. », le coupa-t-elle vertement. « Pas de komi. Si je te bats, tu termines ton devoir sans râler et sans m'insulter. Si tu me bats, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. »

Ils avaient déjà fait ça auparavant. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à une situation comme celle qui venait d'arriver, ils décidaient de quoi faire en jouant au Go. Le gagnant prenait la décision sans que l'autre puisse remettre quoique ce soit en cause, sauf que d'habitude elle utilisait des pierres de handicap…

Il l'avait vraiment vexée. Mitani déglutit. _Crétin_.

« Bonne partie. », fit Kaneko avant de s'incliner.

Puis, elle le fixa, le regard étrangement vide, et attendit qu'il fasse de même pour débuter la partie. Yuki la salua et vint déposer une pierre noire sur le Goban. Immédiatement, brutalement, Masako répliqua, le faisant se terrer sur son tabouret, et Mitani se promit intérieurement de rapidement s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Le jeu de la jeune fille s'était amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient disputé un match, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle pût le battre sans utiliser de pierre de handicap. La partie se termina en faveur de Mitani, qui gagna avec trois points d'avance.

Silencieuse, Kaneko entreprit de ranger les pierres dans les bols. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque Mitani la retint, en un cri.

« Kaneko ! », l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce.

La jeune fille fit volte-face, et il compris qu'il l'avait blessée au regard qu'elle lui jeta.

« Je suis désolé. », s'excusa-t-il le plus sincèrement qu'il put. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, tout à l'heure. C'est méchant. Je regrette. »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots-là. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à les dire aussi facilement à quelqu'un, sans se sentir obligé de quoique ce soit. Alors, quand la jeune fille referma la porte, il fut extrêmement soulagé.

« C'est la dernière fois. », avertit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Je suis désolé. », répéta le garçon, avant de se remettre au travail.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, le devoir était terminé et, le lendemain, Mitani Yuki récolta la meilleure note qu'il eut jamais eue en Mathématiques.

x

* * *

Lundi 7 Janvier - 18 h 10.


	16. La partie de sa vie - Parents d'Hikaru

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **La partie de sa vie.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Masao Shindo, Mitsuko Shindo (mentions d'elle et brève apparition à la fin), les parents de Mitsuko.

**Notes : **Masao Shindo est réellement le père d'Hikaru (après recherches, il s'avère qu'il s'agit de son vrai prénom) et Mitsuko Tanaka est la future Mitsuko Shindo, mère d'Hikaru (j'ai complètement inventé son nom de jeune fille, cela dit)

Tora et Shizuka Tanaka sont deux OCs de ma création (ouais enfin, il faut quand même des grands-parents maternels à Hikaru alors je ne sais pas bien si on peut les prendre comme des OCs… Bref.) Tora signifie « Tigre » et Shizuka signifie « Calme, silencieuse ». J'ai choisi d'utiliser le patronyme « Tanaka » parce qu'il s'agit d'un des plus répandus au Japon.

x

* * *

_**xXx La partie de sa vie xXx**_

* * *

x

Shindo Masao déglutit lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant la maison de sa petite amie. Nerveux, il prit le temps qu'il lui fallut afin d'évacuer l'excédent de peur qui s'acharnait à le faire trembler de façon traître. Il ne devait plus avoir peur. A vingt-deux ans, il était un homme, et il allait faire la chose la plus terrifiante de toute sa courte vie.

Soufflant longuement et déglutissant difficilement, il se lança enfin et franchit le petit portillon délimitant le domaine de la famille Tanaka. La nuit était douce et une petite brise lui fouettait agréablement le visage mais Masao, lui, se sentait gelé. Il n'avait jamais connu d'aussi déroutant auparavant.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la porte et qu'il frappa trois fois de façon nette et sèche, l'envie de rebrousser chemin le prit violemment aux tripes. Il fit un effort surhumain pour lutter contre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la mère de sa petite-amie, Shizuka Tanaka, l'empêchant ainsi de lâchement prendre la fuite.

« Masao ? », s'étonna la femme d'une quarantaine d'années bien tassée. « Que fais-tu donc ici ? Mitsuko n'est là ce soir, elle est sortie avec des amies. »

Le jeune homme, qui était soulagé de voir que c'était elle qui avait ouvert et non son mari, se détendit sensiblement et lui sourit doucement.

« Je ne suis pas venu voir Mitsuko, madame. », déclara-t-il aimablement. « A vrai dire, je suis venu rencontrer votre mari, s'il est disponible et qu'il veut bien s'entretenir avec moi. »

Madame Tanaka le regarda sans mot dire, quelque peu étonnée, avant de s'effacer et de le laisser entrer dans le hall de la maison. Masao, qui était déjà venu à quelques reprises, s'engouffra dans l'espace qu'elle venait de créer et se posta juste à côté de la porte, les mains dans son dos, tentant de se construire une expression neutre.

« Je vais prévenir Tora de ton arrivée. », l'avertit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Resté seul dans le hall, Masao s'observa un moment dans le grand miroir disposé à côté de la porte d'entrée et en profita pour se remettre en ordre. Quand il eut terminé, il reprit sa position et, deux secondes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Il leva la tête et, enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Tanaka Tora.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le père de sa petite-amie, Masao avait à juste titre pensé que l'homme portait très bien son prénom. Une incroyable impression de force se dégageait de lui, faisant sentir à n'importe qui aux alentours qu'il était le mâle alpha par excellence et qu'il était le seul, au final, à avoir voix au chapitre. Masao n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant de le rencontrer et, encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il l'avait rencontré assez fréquemment, sa présence faisait naître un sentiment de malaise et de peur au plus profond de lui.

Monsieur Tanaka descendit finalement les escaliers, chacun de ses pas le rapprochant un peu plus de Masao. Le jeune homme, voyant le père de Mitsuko arriver sur lui, se redressa et entreprit de se tenir le plus droit possible.

« Masao. », salua monsieur Tanaka.

Le jeune homme se tendit perceptiblement au son acéré et froid de sa voix.

« Monsieur. », déclara-t-il à son tour en s'inclinant en signe de respect.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Masao déglutit. Il y était. Le point de non-retour était arrivé.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet de la plus haute importance, si vous acceptez de m'accorder un entretien. », répondit-il d'une traite.

Tora l'observa d'un œil critique et Masao manqua se liquéfier sur place. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité au jeune garçon, l'homme se décida enfin à lui répondre.

« Suis-moi. », fit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Masao s'empressa de lui obéir et le suivit à travers la demeure, jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et pour cause : il se trouvait dans le bureau de l'imposant Tanaka Tora où, à sa connaissance et d'après les dires de Mitsuko, personne n'allait jamais, _sous aucun prétexte._

« Assieds-toi. », ordonna une nouvelle fois monsieur Tanaka en désignant deux fauteuils placés l'un en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre d'une table en chêne massif où était disposé un socle en bois surmonté de deux bols.

Masao acquiesca rapidement et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et attendit que l'homme en face autant. En étudiant la forme des objets disposés sur la table, il parvint à en déduire ce dont il s'agissait.

_ Un jeu de Go…_

« Je ne suis pas dupe, jeune Masao. », assena alors Tora. « Je savais que, tôt ou tard, tu viendrais à moi afin que nous ayons cette conversation. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris, ne sachant quoi dire. Avait-il été si prévisible ? Peut-être bien, après tout… Mitsuko et lui se fréquentaient tout de même depuis près de cinq ans, à présent.

« Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. », renchérit monsieur Tanaka d'un ton tranchant. « Et je sais que tu aimes ma fille. Mais il me faut plus que ceci. Mitsuko est mon unique enfant. Elle est la prunelle de mes yeux, et je ne permettrai pas au premier venu de me l'enlever à sa guise. »

Derechef, Masao déglutit difficilement. Ainsi donc, il avait été percé à jour…

« Je ne suis pour le moment pas disposé à entendre ce pour quoi tu t'es déplacé. », continua sans ménagement le père de sa petite-amie. « Je ne le serai que lorsque tu auras réussi à me battre. »

D'un coup de menton, Tora désigna le jeu de Go, et Masao sut qu'il était fini alors même que rien n'avait commencé.

**oOo oOo**

Masao soupira, découragé. Assis à même le sol de sa chambre, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Bien entendu, Tora Tanaka l'avait battu. Bien plus que ça, il l'avait anéanti, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de pouvoir répliquer. Le jeune homme, qui avait quelques bases en Go, avait été obligé d'admettre que le père de sa petite-amie était redoutable.

Bien plus que ses paroles, les gestes de monsieur Tanaka l'avaient ébranlé au plus profond de lui-même. Au cours de la partie, Masao avait été complètement écrasé par sa présence imposante et froide. L'homme avait été très clair à l'issue de la partie.

« Je ne peux pas laisser mon enfant à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas livrer une bataille. », avait-il déclaré d'une voix lente. Masao n'avait pu que baisser la tête, se sentant coupable, et s'était contenté de rebrousser chemin, passablement amer.

Bien sûr, l'attitude de monsieur Tanaka était légitime. Mais… Lorsqu'il désirait vraiment obtenir quelque chose, Masao Shindo savait se montrer particulièrement entêté. Aussi décida-t-il, le soir-même, qu'il prendrait des cours jusqu'à être capable de remporter la victoire contre Tora Tanaka, dusse-t-il y passer le rester de sa vie.

**oOo oOo**

Lorsqu'il se représenta à la porte des Tanaka, deux mois avaient passé. Masao avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et se sentait bien plus confiant que la fois précédente.

A nouveau, il sonna et fut accueilli par la femme de Tora, Shizuka, qui le fit patienter dans le hall une fois encore. L'homme fit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard et, après s'être incliné respectueusement devant lui, Masao le suivit dans son bureau.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir. », déclara Tora tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils.

« Je sais me montrer obstiné lorsque je désire réellement quelque chose. », se contenta de répondre Masao, l'expression de son visage plus que sérieuse.

Monsieur Tanaka inclina doucement la tête, signe qu'il approuvait l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Bonne partie. », se souhaitèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Masao déposa la première pierre, il ne trembla pas. Au contraire, il se sentait plutôt confiant. Il avait pris l'habitude de jouer quotidiennement contre son père, d'abord, puis contre des membres du club de Go de la ville. Il arrivait à jouer sans rencontrer de difficultés sans pierre de handicap contre la plupart des gens avec qui il disputait des matchs et parvenait de temps en temps à en remporter.

Malheureusement pour lui, son jeu n'était pas tout à fait au point et, une seconde fois, il perdit contre Tora Tanaka. Certes, l'écart entre les scores s'était considérablement réduit mais une défaite restait une défaite, et Masao se fit congédier sans espoir de pouvoir s'exprimer.

Rageur, amer, il sortit de la demeure sans demander son reste en se faisant la promesse que la prochaine tentative serait la bonne.

**oOo oOo**

Cela lui prit trois mois de plus afin de retenter sa chance. Trois mois qu'il passa, lors de son temps libre, quasiment scotché à un Goban. Nuit et jour, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, il enchaîna partie sur partie, au grand plaisir des membres du club de Go dans lequel il avait fini par s'inscrire à plein temps. Au bout de trois mois, il était capable de remporter chacun des matchs qu'il jouait et certains adversaires allaient jusqu'à utiliser deux à trois pierres de handicap contre lui afin de ne pas être en danger dès le cinquième mouvement du garçon.

Masao était très fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et brûlait d'envie d'aller en découdre avec monsieur Tanaka. A nouveau, il se présenta à la porte de la maison de sa petite amie. Il ne flancha pas lorsqu'il découvrit que la personne qui l'accueillait n'était pas Shizuka Tanaka mais bel et bien son mari à l'imposante carrure.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau se fit aussi silencieusement que d'habitude. La seule chose qui changea dans le rituel qui s'était installé fut qu'avant de débuter, Tora lui lança un avertissement.

« Ceci est la dernière partie que nous jouerons. », lança-t-il, et Masao se figea. « Peu m'importe si tu perds, j'estimerai t'avoir laissé ta chance de faire tes preuves et exigerai que tu prennes tes responsabilités. »

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était sa dernière chance… Pire encore, s'il ne gagnait pas, il devrait rompre avec Mitsuko…

Non. Hors de question.

Masao serra les poings et les dents et, le regard incandescent, salua son adversaire. Ce match serait décisif…

C'était la partie de sa vie.

**oOo oOo**

Alors que Masao discutait joyeusement avec Mitsuko, toute tension dans ses frêles épaules envolées, Tora Tanaka les observait tranquillement en buvant son thé. Silencieux, il ne pouvait cesser de repenser à la volonté de fer dont le garçon avait fait preuve. Il s'était admirablement bien battu.

« Vous avez terminé ? », le questionna doucement sa femme, qui s'était glissée à ses côtés.

Tora se contenta d'hocher la tête, songeur, le regard perdu au loin.

« Masao Shindo est un garçon bien. », commenta Shizuka, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Il est parfait pour Mitsuko. »

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient. », approuva son mari, l'air de rien. « C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé gagner. »

Le sourire de la femme s'accentua légèrement.

« Le sait-il ? », s'enquit-elle.

« Ah ! », s'exclama Tora en reposant sa tasse. « Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Shizuka rit.

« Je suis certaine qu'il te serait reconnaissant, s'il l'apprenait… », déclara-t-elle avant de se lever et de s'éclipser.

« Shizuka ! », glapit peu virilement le maître de la maison. « Ne t'avise pas d'aller le lui dire ! »

Le rire chaud amusé de sa femme fut sa seule réponse. Tora grogna légèrement. Bah, après tout, il s'était bien distrait en malmenant le petit-ami – _fiancé_ – de sa fille. En y repensant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer : il avait toujours apprécié le gamin sans jamais le lui montrer. Dès sa première visite, Tora avait su qu'il donnerait sa bénédiction à leur union, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jouer un peu avec Masao qui, il devait le dire, avait brillamment relevé son défi…

Finissant sa tasse d'une seul gorgée, monsieur Tanaka se leva et laissa leur intimité aux futurs jeunes mariés.

**oOo oOo**

Ce soir-là, après qu'il ait quitté le domicile de Mitsuko, Masao ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux. Bientôt, il épouserait la femme de sa vie et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus comblé.

Restait cependant encore un détail important à régler : malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis au cours des derniers mois, le Go représentait quelque chose qui n'avait jamais réellement plu au jeune homme. Alors, et même si ça lui avait permis de réaliser le plus profond de ses désirs, la première chose que fit Masao en rentrant chez lui fut de soigneusement ranger le Goban qu'il avait reçu de son père dans le grenier de la demeure familiale, en se promettant que jamais, plus jamais, il ne toucherait à une pierre de Go de sa vie.

Sans aucun regret.

x

* * *

Mardi 8 Janvier - 13 h 20.


	17. L'Etoile du Go de demain - Famille Toya

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre : **

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Toya Koyo, Toya Akira.

**Notes : **J'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur Akira et son père... C'est maintenant chose faite ! Bonne lecture à tous.

x

* * *

**_xXx L'Etoile du Go de demain xXx_**

* * *

x

Silencieux, Toya Koyo sourit légèrement lorsque son fils se décida enfin à jouer. Doucement, sans précipitation aucune, la petite main d'Akira se saisit d'une pierre et la transporta jusque sur le Goban, à l'endroit précis où Toya père l'attendait.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils jouaient, et Akira n'avait pas commis la moindre erreur. A presque huit ans, le garçon démontrait d'énormes capacités d'apprentissage et progressait très rapidement. Sa lecture du jeu n'allait certes pas très loin mais restait tout de même assez bonne, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait quasiment pas d'expérience en ce qui concernait les matchs. La plupart des parties qu'ils disputaient avaient un but pédagogique. Ils n'avaient commencé les véritables matchs qu'un an auparavant, après qu'Akira le lui ait timidement demandé, suite au visionnage d'un de ses matchs officiels.

Bien entendu, Toya Koyo avait été surpris. Même si le Go représentait l'un des piliers fondamentaux de sa vie, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à ce que son fils y joue avec autant de passion. Dire qu'il n'avait pas espéré qu'Akira s'y intéresse aurait été mentir, mais voir son fils se débattre aussi farouchement et toujours vouloir en savoir plus l'emplissait de joie et de fierté.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait été fier d'Akira dès la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, à la maternité… Il était son fils, le fruit de ses entrailles, la prunelle de ses yeux. Et ils avaient décidé, sa femme et lui, bien avant sa naissance, qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait de sa vie.

Mais quand il était venu vers lui pour lui demander de lui enseigner le Go… Son cœur avait tout bonnement explosé, et il n'avait su – _voulu_ – lui dire non. Depuis, les progrès d'Akira ne cessaient de l'émerveiller.

Son fils étudiait le Go pédagogique deux heures par jour, puis disputait une partie avec lui. Lorsqu'ils commencé les « vrais » matchs, Akira utilisait une petite dizaine de pierres de handicap. En moins d'un an, il était descendu à sept, puis à cinq. Evidemment, l'issue du match était toujours la même : Toya Koyo finissait inlassablement par remporter la victoire. Malgré tout, Akira persistait, semblant animé par la passion qui l'avait touché lui aussi, bien des années auparavant. Son jeu et sa lecture s'amélioraient, jour après jour, et la fierté de son père s'intensifiait en même temps.

« J'ai encore perdu… », déclara tristement Akira alors que Toya Koyo rangeait leurs pierres.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'homme.

« Ne sois pas aussi déçu, mon fils. », lui dit-il d'un calme, sage.

L'expression triste qu'Akira affichait se fit légèrement boudeuse.

« Je travaille dur chaque jour. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de te battre ? », questionna-t-il en fixant le sol.

Son père sourit davantage, laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Je joue au Go depuis bien avant ta naissance, Akira. », expliqua-t-il. « Tu as commencé il n'y a que quelques années, seulement. Ne sois pas si pressé, laisse toi le temps de grandir… Ton jeu s'améliorera avec le temps, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Le jeune garçon releva brusquement la tête.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? », demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr, mon fils. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du petit garçon.

« Alors… Un jour, j'arriverais à te battre, tu crois ? »

Toya Koyo ne répondit pas. A la place, il se contenta de sourire et de fourrager doucement les cheveux de son fils.

Est-ce qu'Akira arriverait à la battre, un jour ? Oh oui… Il en était persuadé. Si son enfant persistait dans cette voir avec autant de sérieux qu'il en avait démontré jusqu'à maintenant, alors il était convaincu d'une chose : Akira serait une des étoiles les plus brillantes du Go de l'avenir, pour ne pas dire la plus brillante de toute.

x

* * *

Dimanche 24 Février - 16 h 50.


	18. La première place dans son coeur

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** La première place dans son coeur.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Akari Fujisaki, Asumi Nase, Hikaru Shindo.

x

* * *

_**xXx La première place dans son cœur xXx**_

* * *

x

Akari s'arrêta de courir, se laissant quelques minutes afin de calmer son souffle anarchique. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire : elle n'était pas en retard, sa course effrénée avait eu du bon.

Son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, Akari s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment de la Ki-In. Hikaru lui avait donné rendez-vous pour la fin de son entraînement qui, selon lui, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Aussi fit-elle comme il le lui avait conseillé et monta l'attendre à l'entrée de la salle des Insei.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Akari fut soufflée de découvrir autant de Goban et de personnes aussi jeunes. Pour elle, le Go ne représentait qu'un loisir mais là, sur le seuil de cette salle, elle pouvait ressentir l'amour et la passion de ses adolescents pour ce jeu. C'était étrange, déstabilisant.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Hikaru aimait énormément le Go mais il était, jusque-là, le seul jeune qui l'appréciait à ce point. Et de voir une vingtaine de personnes, parfois plus jeunes qu'elle, réunie dans cette pièce autour de plateaux de jeu et de pierres, c'était tout simplement…

« Tu es venue attendre Hikaru ? »

Akari sursauta, surprise, et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Elle posa les yeux sur une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge.

« Ah ! Oui, c'est exact. », répondit Akari avant de s'incliner. « Je suis Akari Fujisaki, enchantée. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ne sois pas si formelle. », lui dit-elle en secouant la main. « Je m'appelle Asumi Nase. »

« Ah, oui. Hikaru m'a parlé de toi ! », se rappela Akari. « Vous faites partie du même groupe, c'est bien ça ? »

Asumi sourit.

« Exact. », confirma-t-elle, avant de prendre un air désolé. « Hikaru n'a pas encore terminé sa partie… Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour plus d'une demi-heure. »

« Oh… D'accord… »

Akari afficha un air déçu.

« Peut-être… Hum… Peut-être voudrais-tu jouer, toi aussi ? Le temps qu'il termine ? », lui proposa donc Asumi, en montrant un Goban de la main.

Akari rougit légèrement.

« C'est très gentil à toi de proposer, mais tu dois surement avoir autre chose de prévu ou… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. », la rassura Asumi. « L'heure d'étude n'est pas terminée, donc techniquement je suis obligée de rester là. Alors ? »

« Oh, bien, dans ce cas… »

Akari s'inclina une fois de plus puis vint s'installer en face d'Asumi.

**oOo oOo**

Incertaine, Akari vint déposer une pierre noire sur le Goban. Le jeu n'était pas très avancé mais elle avait déjà du mal à jouer. Pourtant, Asumi lui avait permis d'utiliser des pierres de handicap – trois, pour être précise. Même si elle n'avait pas le niveau de la jeune fille, Akari pouvait dire qu'elle était douée. Très douée, en fait.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Hikaru, lors de ces jours où il ne lui laissait pas une seule chance de pouvoir riposter. Le jeu d'Asumi n'était pas agressif, comme celui d'Hikaru, mais Akari ne bénéficiait d'aucune opportunité réelle afin d'élargir son territoire.

Ses pierres restaient confinées dans la moitié inférieure du plateau, chacune de ses tentatives pour aller vers le haut habilement coupée par les pierres blanches de son adversaire, tandis que le territoire adverse s'agrandissait inexorablement, bientôt aux portes du sien.

Akari avait su dès le départ qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Elle qui utilisait encore des pierres de handicap contre Mitani et Kaneko ne pouvait de toute façon pas remporter un match contre une Insei… Malgré tout, elle avait voulu essayer.

Alors, elle avait accepté la proposition de jeu d'Asumi, confiante dans son Go qui s'était amélioré, lentement mais surement, au cours des mois passés. Elle avait accepté et avait presque immédiatement déchanté en voyant l'abysse qui les séparait.

Aussi, et même si elle détestait ceci, Akari s'inclina une troisième fois.

« J'ai perdu. », déclara-t-elle doucement avant de se relever. « Merci pour la partie. »

En face d'elle, Asumi l'observait gentiment. Et, alors qu'elle levait les mains afin de trier ses pierres afin de les ranger, elle sentit une pression sur son bras.

« Attends. », intervint la voix d'Hikaru, et Akari sursauta.

« Hikaru ? Mais… »

« J'ai terminé il y a un peu plus de vingt minutes. », lui expliqua son ami. « Mais je t'ai vue jouer et j'ai voulu regarder, donc je ne t'ai pas dérangée. »

Akari sourit, gênée.

« Je crois que j'ai lamentablement perdu… », rit-elle. « Je ne suis pas de taille. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça ! », la réprimanda gentiment son adversaire. « Chacun va à son rythme. Tu as juste commis quelques erreurs, c'est tout. Regarde, ici, par exemple, tu… »

Et tandis qu'elle et Hikaru étudiaient la partie qu'elle venait d'abandonner, Akari les regarda faire. Les deux adolescents discutaient joyeusement, pointant çà et là un groupement de ses pierres ou un enchainement maladroit qui avait été coupé avant d'être terminé, la reléguant au second plan.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne dit rien, se contentant de se décaler en silence. Elle les observa ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, consciente qu'Hikaru était à nouveau plongé dans son monde fait de Goban et de pierres, acceptant finalement l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais la première place dans son cœur.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, au final. Parce que, même si Hikaru était passionné – obsédé – par le Go, à la fin il revenait vers elle avec le sourire, comme il le ferait après avoir terminé l'étude de sa partie.

x

* * *

Lundi 25 Février - 12 h 45.


	19. Soul sister - Saï, Hikaru & Akira

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Soul Sister (ou Âmes soeurs)

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Saï, mention de Toya Meijin, Toya Akira et Shindo Hikaru.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai écrit ça du point de vue de Saï. A la base, je voulais écrire quelque chose à propos du fait qu'Akira et Hikaru n'arrêtent pas de se courir après à tour de rôle mais rien de satisfaisant ne venait... Du coup, je me suis demandé ce que Saï pouvait penser de leur course-poursuite et ce... OS est 'né'. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira : je crois qu'il s'agit là de mon préféré... :)

Bonne lecture !

**Note bis : **Pour toi, Nikita Lann. Pour te remercier d'être chaque fois au rendez-vous avec de merveilleux compliments ;)

x

* * *

_**xXx Soul sister xXx**_

* * *

x

Lorsqu'il mourut pour la seconde fois et qu'il fut accueilli dans l'Autre Monde, l'on demanda à Saï s'il avait encore des regrets de sa vie passée. L'ancien fantôme parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de sourire paisiblement en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Bien entendu, mourir n'avait pas fait partie de ses projets. Bien entendu, si on lui avait laissé le choix, il aurait préféré opter pour « vivre » un peu plus longtemps… Mais n'être qu'un reflet délavé de ce qu'il avait été lui avait vite pesé.

Son ancienne vie lui avait évidemment manqué pendant les premiers jours de sa « réincarnation ». Mais tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors connu avait très vite été relégué au second plan parce qu'il avait découvert au contact d'Hikaru.

Le garçon avait été une véritable bouffée d'air frais paître ses doutes et incertitudes au loin grâce à son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Ses rires, sa mauvaise foi, son sérieux avaient tour à tour émerveillé ou fait grincer des dents l'ancien maitre de Go mais Saï n'aurait voulu changer Hikaru pour rien au monde, car il avait été sa planche de salut pendant tout le temps de sa seconde chance sur Terre.

Il avait été également celui grâce à qui il avait pu renouer avec le Go, et pour cela Saï lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Même s'il n'avait pas été capable de tenir lui-même ses pierres, l'homme qu'il avait été s'était très vite rappelé à lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à un Goban. Son amour pour le jeu n'avait jamais faibli, bien au contraire, et Saï s'était plusieurs fois surpris à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la fin de sa vie s'il n'avait pas pris la malheureuse décision d'en finir.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il s'y prenait, Saï secouait fortement la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées : son geste pourtant désespéré avait eu l'avantage de lui faire hanter l'un des joueurs les plus doués et prometteurs qu'il eut jamais rencontré.

Hikaru brillait tant par sa gentillesse que par son talent et Saï le remerciait infiniment d'avoir été si patient avec lui. Il savait qu'il avait parfois exagéré mais jamais Hikaru ne l'avais laissé tomber. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que sa soif de Go soit étanchée, à la fois lorsque ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout et lorsqu'il faisait tout pour passer professionnel, et même après.

Le garçon avait été un excellent élève, enthousiaste et motivé, et Saï avait pris énormément de plaisir à lui enseigner et à la voir progresser. Grâce à lui, il avait pu rencontrer de nombreux jeunes joueurs animés de la même passion que lui, de même que des joueurs plus aguerris, expérimentés. Il avait été au contact des Grands du Go et avait même eu l'honneur d'affronter Toya Meijin, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible s'il n'avait pas hanté Hikaru.

Hikaru avait le Potentiel et était possédé par la Flamme. Il avait une personnalité forte, une motivation en béton… Et un rival, surtout.

Toya Akira avait également attiré l'attention de Saï. Fier, froid, déterminé… Passionné par le Go depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il possédait une façon de jouer inspirée de celle de son père mais toujours plus poussée grâce à de nombreuses heures de travail acharné.

Là où Hikaru pouvait sembler désinvolte et léger, Akira, au contraire, écrasait ses adversaires grâce à sa technicité avisée et incisive. Les deux garçons affichaient des personnalités très différentes mais une passion pour le Go et un objectif identiques, et Saï sut immédiatement, lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux en action, qu'ils étaient des Ames Sœurs.

Pas dans le sens romantique du terme, évidemment. Plutôt comme… Deux moitiés d'une même âme qui se cherchaient, s'affrontaient, se repoussaient. La relation des deux garçons avait été tendue dès les premiers moments et Saï avait été amusé à les voir se courir l'un après l'autre, une fois qu'Hikaru eut été capable de jouer par lui-même.

Sa nouvelle vie avec Hikaru ne lui avait apporté que du positif, pensa Saï lorsqu'il se retrouva de l'Autre Coté. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il avait encore des regrets de sa vie passé et qu'il répondit non, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il en avait de la seconde : Hikaru lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre perdue suite à sa déconfiture face à son Seigneur, bien longtemps auparavant. Il avait été l'étincelle qui avait enflammé les poudres. Mourir une deuxième fois avait été très dur, car alors il n'aurait plus d'occasion d'entrer en contact avec le garçon.

Evidemment, le Go lui manquerait. Mais Hikaru avait su se créer une place dans son cœur, et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Saï souffrirait bien plus suite à la disparition du garçon plutôt qu'à celle du jeu qui le passionnait depuis plusieurs siècles.

Alors oui, Saï aurait des regrets. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, pensa-t-il en souriant à la fois amèrement et doucement, car lorsque la tristesse se ferait trop envahissante, il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer les yeux et à se souvenir du sourire d'Hikaru.

x

* * *

Mercredi 27 Février - 22 h 35.


	20. Souvenirs, souvenirs - Hikaru & Tsutsui

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Souvenirs, souvenirs...

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Shindo Hikaru, Tsutsui Kimihiro, apparition de Toya Akira à la fin.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose avec Tsutsui maiiiiis les faits sont là et lui aussi ! Je crois bien que c'est une première, pour moi. J'essaye de toucher un peu à tout et il n'était pas encore tombé, celui-là ! Qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois j'essayerais avec Kaga... ?

Pas de partie dans ce Kifu-ci mais bon... J'espère que même que ça vous plaira ! :)

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Souvenirs, souvenirs xXx**_

* * *

x

Las, Hikaru soupira lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bâtiment de la Ki-In. Le meeting prévu avec de jeunes professionnels avait largement dépassé l'horaire qu'ils avaient prévu et il était épuisé. Après avoir passé un mois entier à courir à droite et à gauche, le jeune homme n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : passer un week end tranquille, alternant entre son lit et son canapé, à penser à tout sauf au début de la semaine qui arrivait.

Resserrant son anorak autour de lui, le garçon frissonna lorsqu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres vint lui souffler dans la nuque. Pour ne rien arranger, le temps s'était fait changeant et il se retrouvait à présent obligé de rentrer menacé par les lourds nuages noirs qui flottaient dans le ciel.

Alignant un pied dans l'autre, Hikaru prit le chemin qu'il empruntait deux à quatre fois par jour quasiment au radar. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir à mesure qu'il avançait mais il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Finalement, il arriva à la station de métro et, bientôt, il fila en direction de son appartement.

Il s'était presque endormi, confortablement installé sur son siège, lorsqu'il fut brutalement bousculé par une personne déséquilibrée par un virage pris un peu trop vite. Sonné mais paradoxalement totalement réveillé, il voulut hurler au perturbateur de faire attention mais ses paroles s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai été… », commença la personne avant de le fixer, les yeux exorbités. « Mais… Tu… Vous… Shindo !? »

L'homme – car c'en était bien un – avait à présent le visage barré d'un immense sourire, et Hikaru n'eut plus aucun doute possible quant à son identité.

« Tsu… Tsutsui !? », murmura-t-il, incrédule. « Ca alors ! »

Kimihiro Tsutsui esquissa un sourire gêné avant de se remettre d'aplomb.

« Ah, je suis désolé, mais c'est la première fois que j'emprunte cette ligne ! », s'excusa-t-il en bonne et due forme. « Je ne connais pas très bien le chemin, donc je reste surpris. »

« Ça n'est pas grave. », le rassura Hikaru. « Tu as de la chance, j'étais prêt à te hurler dessus ! »

« Je suis désolé. », réitéra son aîné, une main frottant sa nuque.

« Mais, si tu ne connais pas cette ligne… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? », voulut savoir Hikaru, de nature curieuse.

« Ah ! », s'exclama Tsutsui. « En fait, j'ai trouvé un petit appartement dans le coin, et j'allais le visiter. Le problème c'est que je dois emprunter le métro et vu que je n'ai pas l'habitude… »

Hikaru étouffa un rire léger.

« Je vois. », fit-il en hochant la tête.

« Mais et toi ? », s'enquit Tsutsui. « Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé… Je croyais que les joueurs professionnels avaient quand même du temps à eux, passées les premières années ? »

Bien entendu, Kimihiro avait suivi les nouvelles du monde du Go avec beaucoup d'intérêt, suivant la progression de son cadet avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il avait été fier de lui lorsqu'il était passé professionnel, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait obtenu son deuxième dan. Hikaru était encore très jeune mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre et il gravissait les échelons comme il gravissait des marches d'escalier.

« Je n'ai pas une seule minute à moi, depuis un mois. », confia Hikaru dans un soupir. « Mes parties officielles m'épuisent mais je ne peux pas me reposer parce que je fais partie d'un groupe d'étude et qu'en dehors de ça, je donne aussi des cours aux enfants qui souhaitent commencer le Go pour une association dans mon quartier. »

Tsutsui sourit.

« L'époque où nous jouions dans le laboratoire de chimie semble bien loin de nous, à présent… », déclara-t-il, soudain nostalgique.

Hikaru hocha paisiblement la tête. La discussion se prolongea pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le métro atteigne la station du plus vieux. Pêle-mêle, Hikaru apprit que son aîné était désormais infirmier et qu'il travaillait à l'hopital de la ville. Il put également avoir des nouvelles de Koike, Kaneko et Mitani – et il eut la surprise d'apprendre que ces deux derniers étaient ensemble !

La station fut trop vite atteinte. Après qu'ils aient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et avec un sourire, Tsutsui fit un signe de la main à Hikaru, lui faisant promettre d'un jour l'affronter au Go, avant de disparaitre dans le flot de personnes se frayant un chemin dans la station.

Tomber tout à fait par hasard sur son aîné amena Hikaru à repenser à ses années de collège. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aimerait y être encore, loin des responsabilités qu'amenait la vie adulte. Puis, à d'autres moments, il se disait qu'il était heureux d'être là où il en était : établi, indépendant, faisant ce qui lui plaisait. C'était le cas chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui.

Chez _eux_.

Avec un soupir bienheureux, Hikaru déverrouilla sa porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Les yeux fermés, il se défit de son manteau qu'il laissa choir au sol, retira ses chaussures, puis navigua à travers le couloir débouchant sur le petit salon. Là, il s'effondra sur le canapé déjà occupé et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon.

« Bon retour. », lui murmura-t-il en fourrageant gentiment ses cheveux.

Hikaru sourit en marmonnant une réponse, faisant rire Akira.

« Fatigué ? », s'enquit ce dernier en déposer le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table basse.

« Hmmm… », lâcha Hikaru pour seule réponse.

Déjà à moitié en train de dormir, le garçon se pelotonna contre celui qui avait été – et était toujours, d'ailleurs ! – son rival.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

Hikaru ouvrit légèrement les yeux et un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Oui… J'ai croisé un ami, en rentrant… »

« Un ami ? », répéta doucement Akira. « Je le connais ? »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Ereinté, Hikaru venait de s'endormir, la tête sur ses genoux. Poussant un soupir, Akira sourit doucement, lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves, puis entreprit de le déplacer jusqu'à leur lit.

Le récit d'Hikaru pouvait attendre.

x

* * *

Jeudi 28 Février - 21 h 45.


	21. The lost ones - Hikaru & Akari

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** The lost ones.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Shindo Hikaru, Fujisaki Akari.

**Note :** Okay... Internet était down hier soir chez moi et ça m'a profondément agacée alors j'ai écrit ce kifu. L'atmosphère générale n'est pas vraiment joyeuse, et j'estime que le personnage d'Akari est OOC mais enfin... A vous de voir.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx The lost ones xXx**_

* * *

x

Hikaru regarda amèrement Akari sortir du petit café dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés. La journée était bien avancée et il avait rendez-vous dans un peu plus d'une heure afin d'affronter un nouveau pro mais il s'en fichait pas mal, à cet instant-là. Les yeux dans le vague, il attrapa sa tasse et en but une gorgée avant de la reposer violemment sur la table en grimaçant : son thé était froid.

Passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, Hikaru soupira. Akari… Akari venait de lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle souhaitait se séparer de lui. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle en avait profité pour rajouter qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

_Quelqu'un d'autre._

Bien entendu, il avait été incapable de dire quoique ce fût, trop choqué qu'il avait été par les paroles de sa petite-amie – désormais _ancienne_ petite-amie, se corrigea-t-il. Malgré tout, il avait tenté de la raisonner, lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait. Il était même allé jusqu'à la supplier, complètement désespéré… Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle l'avait simplement regardé, la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux – ses _magnifiques_ yeux.

« Ça n'ira pas, Hikaru…. », avait-elle dit, des trémolos dans la voix. « Je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais je n'en peux plus de passer en deuxième. »

Hikaru avait écarquillé les yeux, s'était mordu la lèvre. Bien sûr… Ces derniers temps, il avait été de moins en moins présent, pour elle. Il l'avait délaissée au profit du Go, encore et toujours, allant parfois jusqu'à revenir sur les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. La dernière soirée qu'il avait annulée pur pouvoir jouer au Go avait surement été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? », l'avait-elle rassuré. « J'ai appris à partager, depuis, et… »

_J'ai appris à partager._

Ses mots avaient donné à Hikaru l'envie de pleurer, tellement ils avaient été criant de vérité. Le garçon n'avait jamais su gérer les choses et, malgré son amour pour Akari, il avait toujours fait passer le Go en premier.

Le Go… Le Go était sa passion. En parler, y jouer, se tester… Tout dans le Go le rendait extatique, enthousiaste. C'était un style de vie qu'il avait appris à concilier avec ses jeunes années, mais qui avait commencé à empiéter sur le reste lorsque lui et Akari s'étaient vus former un couple, puis habiter ensemble. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à rentrer de plus en plus tard, parfois très fatigué, rendant son temps avec Akari de plus en plus réduit, jusqu'à parfois ne la voir que le soir, et encore…

Il savait qu'Akari avait fait des efforts, et il avait tenté d'en faire lui aussi. Mais sa soif de Go avait très vite rendu les choses difficiles.

Quelque part, il était étonné qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps. N'importe quelle autre fille l'aurait fui beaucoup plus vite mais…

Akari n'était pas _n'importe quelle fille_. Elle était _la_ fille.

Hikaru l'avait toujours su, dès lors qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était celle qui lui correspondait, celle aux côtés de qui il avait envie de se lever chaque matin et de se coucher chaque soir. Elle avait était sa meilleure amie avant d'être son amante et connaissait chaque partie de lui – et même plus encore. Akari avait toujours été là pour lui.

… Il n'avait juste pas toujours été là pour elle et, au lieu de souffrir toute seule dans son coin, elle avait préféré le fuir…

Hikaru eut un sourire pâle. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils se voient le jour même, dans ce café en particulier – le café qui avait vu véritablement naître leur relation.

Le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Akari avait _quelqu'un_.

Un intense sentiment de rage enfla dans sa poitrine mais Hikaru fit tout ce qu'il put pour l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, après tout. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par le Go dernièrement qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à Akari. La jeune fille avait pourtant tenté d'engager la discussion, mais il avait à chaque fois été _« occupé »,_ _« sur le point de partir »,_ _« en retard »…_

Pourtant, jamais il n'avait pensé à mal. Ça n'avait pas été comme s'il s'était enfui pour aller retrouver quelqu'un d'autre… A nouveau, la jalousie traversa Hikaru de part en part. Elle n'avait même pas voulu lui dire son nom et, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il le connaissait, elle avait hoché négativement la tête.

« Il est étudiant. Il suit le même cursus que moi. », lui avait-elle confié, le regard détourné, refusant de le regarder en face alors que lui mourrait à petit feu. « Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. »

Hikaru avait fermé les yeux et serré les poings. Elle lui avait dit ça sur un ton presque détaché même si son visage criait sa tristesse et il avait simplement dû encaisser sa détresse en même temps que sa culpabilité.

Il n'avait pas su rendre Akari heureuse. Elle le lui avait même confirmé lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question.

« Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? », avait-il demandé, avide de savoir.

Songeuse, Akari avait haussé les épaules.

« Il ne me fait pas pleurer. », s'était-elle contenté de dire, et Hikaru avait senti son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine, défait.

Akari l'avait aimé sincèrement et il l'avait rendue malheureuse, jusqu'à la faire pleurer. Combien de soirées avait-elle passées à sangloter, seule, désappointée, alors qu'il lui avait promis de rentrer tôt ? Combien de fois avait-elle fait bonne figure alors qu'il la décevait encore et encore, trop occupé à ne voir que le Go alors qu'elle l'avait accepté en premier lieu ?

Akari lui avait toujours laissé l'espace dont il avait eu besoin et il lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant. Savoir qu'il lui rendait ses sentiments avait toujours semblé lui suffire… Mais apparemment, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il avait été égoïste et avait délaissé la jeune fille au profit de sa passion pour le Go et, maintenant, il l'avait perdue.

Une violente nausée le frappa lorsqu'il réalisa concrètement les choses. Il avait perdu Akari. Elle l'avait quitté pour un autre. Et il était désespéré, honteux, et jaloux.

Jaloux de cet _autre_ vers qui elle allait désormais se réfugier quand tout ce qu'il désirait était de l'avoir dans ses bras pour la réconforter à l'aide de mots doux. Il se détestait prodigieusement pour ne pas avoir su la garder à ses côtés.

Akari était quelqu'un de joyeux et d'aimant. Elle était une fille très enthousiaste, toujours positive et optimiste, et Hikaru adorait voir ses yeux brillait lorsqu'elle était excitée par quelque chose. Elle était vive, attentionnée et, surtout, _surtout_, elle appréciait le Go. Hikaru s'était toujours estimé heureux qu'elle l'accepte dans son entier il était tellement plein de défauts qu'il avait toujours été surpris qu'elle tombât amoureuse de lui en premier lieu.

Elle l'avait aimé… Sincèrement, vraiment, entièrement. Et il lui avait rendu ses sentiments… Maladroitement, vraiment, pas complètement.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, elle était partie, laissant Hikaru seul avec ses remords et les morceaux éparpillés de son cœur brisé.

x

* * *

Samedi 2 Mars - 9 h 45.


	22. Retour aux sources - Hikaru

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Retour aux sources.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Shindo Hikaru, Domoto, Soga, le patron du club le Coeur de Pierre, un OC, allusions à Saï.

**Note :** Je me refais certains épisodes de l'animé là tout de suite, et je viens de passer le moment où Hikaru & co. s'entraînent pour l'Examen Professionnel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire là dessus mais les faits - et ce Kifu - sont là. C'est donc un Kifu post-examen, une espèce de missing scène si on veut.

**Note bis : **Le Cœur de Pierre est le club dans lequel Waya, Isumi et Hikaru se rendent dans les épisodes 33 et 34 afin de se préparer à l'examen Pro. Pour vous re-situer un peu les personnages, lors de leur première partie en équipe, Isumi (blanc) affronte le Patron du club, Waya (noir) joue contre Soga et Hikaru (blanc) défie Domoto.

Le nom du Patron n'est pas donné (ou alors je suis passée à côté) donc je l'ai simplement désigné comme étant le Patron.

Le Komi représente les points attribués à Blanc avant de commencer la partie. En général, il est fixé à 5.5 points, de façon à ce que l'égalité ne soit pas possible.

Le Yose est la phase finale d'une partie de Go, où l'on déplace les pierres afin d'avoir une meilleure lisibilité du jeu et ainsi mieux compter les points de chacun.

x

* * *

_**xXx Retour aux sources xXx**_

* * *

x

Hikaru inspira profondément en levant la tête. Un sourire prit progressivement place sur son visage alors que ses yeux glissaient sur la devanture du bâtiment qui se tenait devant lui avant de passer sur sa pancarte.

_Le Cœur de Pierre._

Le sourire d'Hikaru s'agrandit encore plus. Venir dans cet endroit lui avait manqué… Impatient, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et gravit les escaliers avant de faire irruption dans la salle de Go où il avait passé énormément de temps avant de passer son examen Pro. Les joueurs attablés se retournèrent tous à son arrivée, une mimique agacée se peignant sur leurs traits, avant de rapidement disparaître alors qu'ils reconnaissaient l'intrus.

« Shindô ! », s'exclama Domoto, avant d'abandonner sa partie et de venir l'accueillir.

Immédiatement, toutes les personnes qui avaient connu Hikaru avant qu'il ne passe Pro firent de même et le jeune homme se retrouva submergé. Même la femme du Patron souriait, derrière son comptoir – ce qui était une première !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la foule se dissipa légèrement autour d'Hikaru, qui put alors respirer un peu plus librement. Alors qu'il remettait ses cheveux en place, la Patron l'invita à s'asseoir à une table.

« Ah, oui, je veux bien, merci ! », le remercia Hikaru.

Un soupir bienheureux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Ça fait du bien de revenir ici… », dit-il alors que ses mains effleuraient l'un des nombreux Goban du club. « Ça m'a manqué… »

Soga vint doucement tapoter son épaule droite de sa main.

« Tu as été regretté, pendant ton absence. », lui confia-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de jouer contre des joueurs aussi forts que toi ou tes amis. »

Hikaru esquissa un sourire désolé.

« L'examen a été assez difficile. », s'excuse-t-il en se frottant la nuque. « Et quand j'ai été reçu, tout est allé très vite alors je n'ai eu énormément de temps libre. Aujourd'hui est ma première journée de libre depuis deux mois. »

Soga et le Patron laissèrent échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Ça doit être assez dur à tenir, comme rythme. », commenta un autre client du club.

Hikaru hocha les épaules.

« Assez. Les premiers mois sont les plus chargés. », dit-il en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts. « J'ai eu à affronter de nombreuses personnes qui sont passées Pro l'année dernière et l'année d'avant. Mais ça devrait se calmer, maintenant. »

« Bon courage. », lui souhaita le Patron avec un sourire. « Du coup, je suppose que tu préférerais ne pas jouer, aujourd'hui ? »

Hikaru le regarda. Pensait-il qu'il était trop fatigué pour ne pas jouer au Go ? Le jeune homme sentit l'excitation familière prendre possession de son corps et il un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Préparez donc quatre Goban. », demanda-t-il, sur un ton de défi.

Les clients s'entreregardèrent avant de légèrement s'éparpiller autour de trois tables. Hikaru se déplaça d'un cran vers sa droite et attendit que ses adversaires prennent place.

« Il n'y a pas de komi, placez donc soigneusement vos pierres de handicap. », conseilla-t-il. « Je prends les blancs. »

Le Patron, Soga, Domoto et un autre client – un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui, vraisemblablement – s'exécutèrent, et Hikaru parut surpris.

« Kawai n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? », s'enquit-il, légèrement déçu.

« Il est en déplacement. », lui apprit Domoto. « Désolé, tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. Mais fais attention, je me suis amélioré, ces deux derniers mois ! »

Un rire secoua l'homme. Hikaru souffla légèrement. Sa main gauche tâta doucement sa poche de pantalon et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit l'armature de son éventail à travers le tissu.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ce club, Saï avait été à ses côtés pour l'encourager à donner son maximum, à faire de son mieux. Aujourd'hui il était de retour, fraîchement Pro – tout ça grâce à lui.

_« Merci, Saï… »_, pensa-t-il les yeux fermés, reconnaissant envers son compagnon perdu.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit ses quatre adversaires lui faire face comme deux mois auparavant, Hikaru sut qu'il était prêt et, après le « Bonne partie » habituel, les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

**oOo oOo**

Domoto n'avait pas menti : son jeu s'était effectivement amélioré durant les deux mois qu'Hikaru avait passés à affronter des jeunes Pros. Certains de ses mouvements étaient certes encore emprunts de maladresse et il s'entêtait à certains moments – cela lui avait d'ailleurs coûté l'un de ses territoires _;_ heureusement pour lui qu'il avait réussi à refaire son retard malgré le jeu d'Hikaru.

Soga était égal à lui-même. Ses mouvements étaient réfléchis, calculés. Sa lecture du jeu était très bonne, même si celle d'Hikaru était meilleure. Le vieil homme jouait prudemment, grognant à quelques moments lorsque les attaques d'Hikaru se faisaient plus acérées. Son jeu à lui aussi s'était amélioré, et il l'avait bien jugé lorsqu'il n'avait placé que trois pierres sur le plateau.

Le Patron, lui, rappelait Isumi à Hikaru. Pas tant dans la façon de jouer mais plutôt dans le fait qu'il semblait relax dans n'importe quelle situation. Là où ses deux autres adversaires semblaient paniquer dans certaines mauvaises positions dans lesquelles les mettait Hikaru, lui restait calme en toute circonstance. Il était le meilleur de ses trois opposants, à n'en pas douter, et cela se ressentait dans son jeu et dans son attitude.

La dernière personne, qu'Hikaru n'avait jamais affrontée, possédait un bon niveau. Malgré des mouvements assez rapides, il gardait la tête froide et paraissait très attentif. Il commit tout de même deux erreurs assez bêtes pendant la partie qui permirent à Hikaru de souffler un peu, même s'il ne baissa pas sa garde

Les parties s'arrêtèrent tour à tour à environ cinq ou six minutes d'intervalle. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au Yose où, après comptage des points, Hikaru sourit grandement.

« Ca alors ! », firent ses quatre adversaires simultanément. « Egalité ! »

Un brouhaha envahit alors le club alors que chacun des spectateurs allait de son commentaire.

« Incroyable ! », entendit Hikaru. « Comment a-t-il fait ? Il affrontait quatre joueurs simultanément ! »

Les gens étaient proprement estomaqués et Hikaru sentit la fierté l'envahir. La dernière fois, il avait raté son objectif d'un point, contre Soga.

« Et ben… », souffla ce dernier avant de le congratuler. « Félicitations, gamin ! »

« Si je m'y attendais… », balbutia la personne qu'Hikaru ne connaissais pas. « Les Pros sont surprenant… »

Domoto plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Ne sois pas aussi désappointé, Watanabe. », voulut-il le rassurer. « Shindo a réussi à forcer une égalité sur trois parties simultanées avant de passer Pro. Et elle lui a échappé d'un seul point avec un adversaire de plus. »

Le dénommé Watanabe écarquilla les yeux, puis une immense sourire prit place sur son visage.

« C'est un immense honneur d'apprendre de vous, Monsieur ! », dit-il à Hikaru. « J'espère pouvoir rejouer contre vous, un jour ! »

Hikaru se sentit gêné.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr ! », lui assura-t-il.

Là-dessus, les clients qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de l'affronter lui demandèrent de leur accorder une partie et Hikaru accepta sans hésitation, un grand sourire sur le visage, le baume au cœur.

**oOo oOo**

Revenir au _Cœur de Pierre_ avait été une bonne chose, se dit-il à la fin de la journée. Il avait craint de se sentir mal d'une quelconque façon après la disparition de Saï mais il avait été serein dès qu'il était entré dans la salle de jeu.

Une légère brise souffla, décoiffant légèrement le jeune homme et, quelque part, il crut entendre le rire cristallin du fantôme résonner. Pensif, il tourna son regard vers le ciel teinté de rouge et d'orangé.

Malgré sa disparition, Saï était toujours là.

Il en était convaincu.

x

* * *

Dimanche 3 Mars - 15 h 50.


	23. Dream come true - Nase

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** Dream come true.

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Asumi Nase.

**Note : **Un très court kifu pour Nase, parce qu'elle aurait elle aussi mérité de passer Pro...

x

* * *

_**xXx Dream come true xXx**_

* * *

x

Lentement, Asumi Nase posa la pierre qui allait seller son destin sur le Goban. Doucement, précautionneusement, son bras bougea finalement pour aller arrêter son horloge et déclencher celle de son adversaire par la même occasion.

Le cœur battant à vive allure, son esprit cherchait encore et encore _la_ faille qui l'amènerait à la défaite sans jamais pouvoir la trouver. Une sueur froide roula dans son dos lorsqu'elle se réinstalla sur son coussin, stressée.

Tendue, fébrile, elle attendit patiemment que son adversaire esquisse un geste, n'importe lequel. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il lui restait une petite dizaine de minutes tandis que l'autre joueur disposait au moins du double, et son estomac se tordit violemment.

Non ! Elle devait absolument rester calme ! C'était une absolue nécessité.

Tremblante, la jeune ferma brièvement les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement. Chaque inspiration profonde l'aiderait à calmer son cœur et à le ramener à un rythme un peu plus paisible.

Soudain, Nase entendit son adversaire bouger et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les fixer sur lui. Choquée, elle se regarda réajuster sa position, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, puis s'incliner vers elle, le regard défait.

Ses épaules tremblaient et la jeune fille savait qu'il retenait sa frustration et sa déception.

« J'abandonne. », déclara-t-il, la voix rauque. « Merci beaucoup. »

Abasourdie, Nase regarda le garçon ranger ses pierres et se lever de son coussin puis sortir de la salle, le pas lourd, les épaules voutées, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa pleinement.

Elle avait remporté la victoire. Il s'agissait de la dernière partie de l'examen, et elle venait tout juste de battre son adversaire.

Elle alignait donc… Vingt-deux victoires, pour seulement trois défaites. Le premier Inseï qualifié n'avait qu'une seule victoire de plus qu'elle… Et elle était la seule à en avoir vingt-deux.

Ce qui signifiait… Qu'elle avait réussi son examen…. Au prix de nombreux sacrifices, ça y était… Elle l'avait fait…

Nase écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Elle ramena ses mains moites à son visage et, subitement, elle se retrouva submergée par ses émotions. Incapable de les repousser, elle sentit monter les larmes à ses yeux puis rouler lentement sur ses joues.

Elle avait réussi… Elle était enfin passée Pro ! Un rire lui échappa alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, les mains tremblantes. Encore légèrement sonnée, elle rangea les pierres restant sur le Goban. Ensuite, doucement, elle se leva à son tour pour aller inscrire le résultat de sa partie.

Quand elle eut apposé les deux sceuax, elle se permit un léger soupir bienheureux. Avec la fin de cet examen venait également la fin de son calvaire…

Avec un nouveau sourire, Nase se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de croire en elle. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer et, un an après Shindô, Waya et Ochi, elle entrait à présent dans le cercle très convoité et très privé des joueurs de Go professionnels.

x

* * *

Dimanche 3 Mars - 20 h 25.


	24. A heart's desire - Ochi & Akari

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série : **Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _A heart's desire._

**Genre :** Recueil de parties jouées entre deux joueurs différents à chaque fois, dans des situations différentes et des lieux différents.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages **: Ochi Kosuke, Fujisaki Akari, mention des autres Insei.

**Note** : Me revoici donc avec un autre Kifu où aucune partie n'est jouée… Et en plus avec un pairing assez 'WTF'. Au début, j'avais simplement envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Ochi, et puis je me suis dit que celui du manga / de l'animé est une vraie tête à claque alors j'ai voulu le rendre… Je ne sais pas, plus humain, plus agréable.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce Kifu a terminé comme ça – avec cet étrange pairing – mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'eux deux ensemble et je crois vraiment que je réécrirai sur eux. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, et vous souhaite, comme toujours, une bonne lecture.

x

* * *

x

_**xXx A heart's desire xXx**_

x

Parfois, Ochi Kosuke se disait qu'il avait tout de la vie rêvée. En y repensant, il avait toujours souhaité devenir un joueur de Go professionnel et avait agi en conséquence. Son travail acharné l'avait mené à son objectif alors qu'il n'était âgé que de seulement douze ans et il avait plus ou moins sereinement plongé dans sa vie d'adulte.

Le Go représentait absolument tout, pour lui. C'était une sorte de besoin, une nécessité dans sa vie. Son grand-père l'avait très bien et, bien qu'au départ perplexe, il s'était très vite laissé convaincre par l'entêtement de son petit-fils. Il l'avait regardé, de loin, gravir les échelons un à un, jusqu'à finalement devenir l'un des nouveaux jeunes pros les plus respectés de sa génération.

Aujourd'hui, Kosuke arborait fièrement ses victoires mais avait tout de même appris à rester humble et à respecter ses adversaires. Sa vantardise avait été reléguée assez rapidement au placard après sa défaite contre Shindo, qui lui avait fait comprendre très brutalement qu'il ne devait sous-estimer personne, qu'il ne devait jamais laisser personne de côté.

'_Chaque adversaire représentait une menace'_, s'était-il répété en boucle, les yeux baignés de larmes, la nuit suivant la fin de l'examen.

Son changement de comportement l'avait amené à rester en contact avec ses anciens camarades de la Ki-In. Ainsi, il revoyait assez régulièrement Isumi, Waya, Shindo et Nase – les autres se joignaient parfois à eux, comme Honda ou Fukui, mais aucun d'eux n'avait abandonné l'espoir d'un jour passer Pro, aussi se dédiaient-ils sans relâche à leur entraînement et s'en retrouvaient donc bien moins disponible.

Ochi s'était surpris à finalement passer outre le niveau de Go des gens et à les apprécier pour qui ils étaient. Ça n'avait pas été une chose aisée mais il avait réussi, petit à petit, à se défaire de son attitude froide et cynique pour devenir quelque d'assez ouvert, avec qui on pouvait discuter et passer du bon temps.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à bavarder avec cette fille _;_ l'amie de Shindo.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, c'était pour le réveillon de Noël. Une fête avait été organisée pour les « anciens » de la Ki-In – autrement dit lui et ceux qui avaient passé l'examen Pro en même temps que lui. Shindo était venu accompagné, comme la plupart d'entre eux, et il avait présenté son amie à tout le monde.

Quelques personnes connaissaient déjà Fujisaki Akari mais pas lui, aussi avait-il était scotché sur place lorsque la fille lui avait souri et s'était inclinée vers lui. Etrangement secoué, Ochi avait baragouiné quelques mots incertains et lui avait rendu la pareille, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Akari avait ri, et Kosuke s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais entendu quoique ce fut d'aussi _joli_.

Après coup, lorsqu'il avait réalisé ses pensées, il avait hoché la tête et était retourné à la fête. Il avait passé la soirée à rire, à discuter… Et à chercher la fille des yeux, se sentant soulagé lorsqu'il la voyait et bizarrement secoué lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle et Shindo étaient finalement partis.

La deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Shindo, qui s'était tenu le cinq Mai suivant. En six mois, il avait eu le temps d'oublier le visage de la jeune fille mais il avait été comme frappé en pleine poitrine lorsque ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur elle. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait proposé quelque chose à boire. La conversation s'était naturellement engagée entre eux.

Ainsi, Kosuke avait passé un excellent moment. Akari lui avait expliqué que Shindo et elle étaient des amis d'enfance et qu'elle souhaitait entrer en faculté de médecine l'année suivante. Il avait aussi appris qu'elle jouait elle-même au Go – ce qui avait fait sourire le jeune homme – même si son niveau était loin d'égaler celui de joueurs Pros. Ochi avait ri, lui assurant que s'ils jouaient un jour ensemble, il s'en souviendrait, et la jeune fille lui avait répondu, tout sourire, qu'elle adorait disputer un match contre lui. Après tout, avait-elle rajouté, elle jouait – _perdait_ – assez souvent contre Shindo, aussi elle ne se formaliserait pas d'une autre défaite.

La soirée s'était déroulée assez calmement et Kosuke s'était étonnée de voir que minuit était passé de presque une heure alors qu'il n'avait fait que discuter avec Akari. Il avait littéralement passé la soirée avec elle et s'était senti étrangement déçu à l'idée de rentrer chez lui mais avait tout de même dû s'y résoudre.

Et à présent, il était allongé dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Sa conversation avec Fujisaki Akari repassait en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore, et il ne cessait de revoir son joli visage, d'entendre son rire joyeux…

Lâchant un soupir fatigué, Kosuke se retourna une fois de plus et atterrit sur le dos. La tête pleine d'images de la soirée, il repoussa paresseusement la couverture de ses jambes, la chaleur se faisait quelque peu étouffante, puis passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

Fujisaki Akari était vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant. Elle était cultivée, joyeuse, savait jouer au Go et comprenait par la même occasion sa passion. Elle possédait un sens de la répartie somme toute aiguisé, travaillait dur pour atteindre son rêve – comme lui, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser – et il s'était surpris à vouloir l'embrasser, une ou deux fois pendant leur conversation (en fait, s'il était honnête avec lui, il pourrait réaliser que l'envie l'avait titillé pendant_ toute la soirée._)

Il était tout simplement fasciné par la jeune fille… Et c'était au final quelque chose qu'il ne savait comment gérer.

Parfois, Ochi Kosuke se disait qu'il avait tout de la vie rêvée. Sauf dans les moments où le visage de Fujisaki Akari revenait hanter son esprit, moments où il se disait que, finalement, le Go n'était plus son unique et seul désir.

x

* * *

Dimanche 24 Mars - 12 h 40.


End file.
